


Not A Baby Anymore.

by BrokenxHappiness



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Everybody is shipped with everybody, Let ALL the ships sail, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-10-16 08:39:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 22,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10567659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenxHappiness/pseuds/BrokenxHappiness
Summary: You were naturally born smart. It's not the type of intelligence where you were able to ace all your subjects. You had an IQ score of 154.You were literally smarter than anyone your age.You had jumped two grades since third grade. Many fifth graders were in shock to see a third grader joining their class, the fourth month in, and yet still there you were, sitting beside your two years older childhood neighbour, Lee Chan.Over the years you've befriended several others who took you under their wing.13 boys to be exact.You were a tiny, weakling and being the youngest of the lot, they've cared and protected you as if you were their very own baby sister.But as time passed, puberty finally made its magic. You were no longer the same scrawny kid the boys had grown to care for.How would the boys react when they've realised that you were not a baby anymore?





	1. The Baby of Thirteen Teenage Boys.

There are three things a person should know about you. 

Firstly, you had an extraordinary brain that allows you to be two grades more advanced than your age group. 

Secondly, you grew up as a single child to a stay-at-home mom and a dad who was the principal and the owner of Pledis High school. 

And lastly, despite fact number two, that you are a single child, you were the baby of thirteen boys who you would call your brothers.

So here are the thirteen boys. 

First you have Chan who was like your literal brother. The two of you grew up with each other. It was the cliche story of how the next door neighbour, who had a son two years older than you, moved in when you were five. 

He was the annoying boy next door who didn't know how to properly kick a ball without making it land on your backyard. You found out later on that it was his secret strategy to get your attention in an attempt to make a new friend. You were ashamed with the fact that that strategy worked on you. 

The two of you were in the same class all throughout Primary and middle school and your parents were glad you had someone reliable to take care of you in school. You were unaware that both your parents had requested to have you two in the same class to ensure that you were doing fine. Your parents feared that being two years younger than the rest you may be a victim of bullying. No one bothered you then, since you were protected by Chan all the time. 

Right after you two graduated from middle school his parents were planning to migrate to Japan. This was because his dad owns a rather successful toy store and branching out to Japan was rather a big step for his business, it would be difficult to hold meetings across borders through Skype and he wanted to be present for the launch of his new shop in japan. Chan insisted that he wanted to continue his education in Korea. 

Understanding that joining the education system in japan would a too big of a jump and since he'd be enrolled to Pledis High, your parents were willing to let him stay with your family until his family could sort out his accommodations officially, when Chan is more comfortable in the waves of high school. It was not a big issue as it was almost like staying with a close relative. 

I mean he was over at your house almost every afternoon. There's no difference with having him living there for a few months.

Next, you have Seokmin who is your playfight buddy and Soonyoung who is your go-to guy when you came up with another devilish prank. 

You were introduced to Seokmin and Soonyoung when you were 13, in your final year in middle school. Chan met them one day whilst the two were playing tag and had noticed Chan walking sadly alone, you and Chan had a fight that day so you told him to go out and play alone. 

You got even angrier when he took your words literally. 

The three of them talked and got ice creams together and since Chan was afraid to face you alone, the two tagged along. They filled the day with joy and laughter that made you instantly forget of Chan’s wrong-doings.

_Till this day you still couldn't recall what he did, and Chan wasn't being sporting in helping you recall what he did either._

Having a ‘Playfight Buddy’ like Seokmin was truly the best if he hadn't been the cause of multiple nosebleeds and bruised lips. Only after you proudly left a black eye on him once, that left your dad satisfied yet still reluctant to let you play with him. 

As for Soonyoung, whenever your mind comes up with an evil plan, mostly targeted on Chan, you would go to him first and somehow Seokmin would be a part of the plan. You three seem to work scarily well together. 

Not only was Soonyoung a brilliant minion for your evil plans, he was also your personal portable charger. He provided you with the motivation and energy to keep on moving and even encouraged to try something new. That boy is constantly full of smiles that at one point you believed that he probably had a bowl full of rainbows and sparkles every morning to kick start his bright day.

After the two, you met a few others in Pledis High. 

When you and Chan joined the school, Seokmin, Mingyu and Minghao were Seniors whilst Seungkwan and Hansol were in the grade above you and Chan. Excited to know that the two of you will be joining the school, Seokmin had constantly brought up the names of you two in the group’s conversation. 

On the first few days, you weren’t able to join the group during break since there were still some administrative matters you had to deal with, regarding the wide age gap between you and your peers. It was sad that you and Chan had different classes, your parents believed that you should be old enough to take care of yourself and should no longer be too reliant on Chan to be around you 24/7. 

Only a week after school had started, were you able to meet the group. The boys accepted you into their clique instantly. They were impressed with your intelligence and were quite surprised that you didn't look like the nerdy type who would bury their noses into the spine of textbooks. 

To them you seemed more like a little child who needed protection. The boys took care of both you and Chan well at every moment they could. 

Mingyu was your personal transporter. Being tall and muscular, whenever you feel tired or he felt bored he'd carry you on his back or even cradle you like a baby. You rarely complaint. 

Minghao was like your personal bodyguard. He'd often protect you from harm which is highly convenient for someone as clumsy as you. 

Seungkwan was that bitchy best friend that you need to survive High School. He's like the Veronica to your Betty. In the group, he's known as the sass king and only few can out sass him. 

Hansol was your brutha from anotha motha. You two tend to have epic rap battles during lunch. You two had lip sync battles every Friday night , when you and the boys had Movie nights. Movie nights became a thing as the boys realized that without forcing you to have fun with them you'd most likely never leave your books, like the lame bookworm you are. This was after you met the rest of the boys.

Everyday after school, you guys would wait for each other in the cafeteria and they would walk you, and Chan home. 

Only when the day came where your dad was waiting for you at the school foyer to drive you to the hospital to visit your grandmother, did they finally found out that you were the daughter of the school's principal. 

The school had kept your relation with your dad private, despite rumours going around the school that the principal’s kid is among the student body. You and your dad decided that it's best to stay anonymous so that you won't be treated differently from students and teachers alike. 

You told the boys that your dad would be driving you after school. Despite not having to send you home, they waited with you in the cafeteria as you waited for your dad to finish his work. When your dad texted you that he was done and will wait for you at the foyer, the boys walked you to your dad till the group halted midway. 

“WAIT! YOUR DAD IS THE PRINCIPAL?!” Mingyu accidentally exclaimed a little too loudly. 

You and Chan started laughing out loud at the boys’ reactions. The boys politely greeted your dad and you left them speechless whilst Chan was still laughing at the side. 

The guys didn’t treat you any differently after finding out about your dad, however, because of Mingyu’s loud exclamation, now the whole school knew who you were which made things a little difficult for you. 

What your parents had feared came true. Being much younger than the rest, your classmates often mocked you each time you tried to answer questions in class. 

Also no one really wanted to make friends with you, some were intimidated of your intelligence whilst others spat to your face saying, “We don't make friends with babies”. 

Now, knowing that you were the principal’s daughter and seeing how teachers seem to treat you a little too nicely, the bullying had turned up a notch. You kept most of it to yourself and when they realised that you're not one to go and tell on them, their bullying got worse day after day. 

Once, you went into class to find that your entire desk has been been removed and the class told you to just sit on the floor and roll around since “you liked being the teacher's pet so much”.

These torments were kept a secret from the guys since you didn't want them to find you as a baby who couldn't take a few hits. You kept reminding yourself that people didn't like “making friends with babies”. 

So for a long period of time you kept quiet about it.

A few months passed since the bullying got worse, yet the end of it didn't seem near. The guys, completely unaware of what was going on, invited you out to meet the rest of their friends who were all past alumni of the school. 

That was when you met the rest of the boys, Seongcheol, Jeonghan, Jisoo, Jun, Jihoon and Wonwoo. The 14 of you clicked instantly. The older boys were amazed when they found out about your academic capabilities and that your dad owns the School they used to go to. 

Seongcheol would be your relief Dad in the group. He'd be the one to worry a little too much about you and give the fatherly command. He was the one to carry your books and bag for you after school, especially since you take one too many classes, your bag was always very heavy. 

Jeonghan was your mum of the group, nagging at you here and there. He loves to play with your long hair, sometimes he'd send you to school mostly because he wanted to style your hair before you go. So at times you came to school with stylish braids. He was absolutely devastated the day you chose to chop most of your hair off and kept an oddly short bob. 

To you, long hair was a burden and you don't have to do much with the short hair of yours. Another reason why you wanted it off was because coming to school with fancy hair was starting to attract the attention of your bullies, being the new focus of their torment. 

Jisoo was like the priest of the group, always making sure the boys are not too overly touchy.  
He was the one who gave you 'THE TALK' after the time you whined and argued that cuddling was innocent and completely fine. You went home that day completely mortified whilst the rest of the older boys laughed at you.

Jun was your ego booster. He's the one to give you moral support and compliments mostly it's to fish you for compliments but you still appreciate his efforts. He often questions your choice of attire and constantly tries to persuade you into trying makeup. He fails every time. You always wore what made you feel comfy and since you didn't have that great of a figure, you like to hide it all behind baggy sweatshirts and a grey sweatpants to match. Make up was also not your thing as you don't understand how the beauty products work.

Jihoon was the passive aggressive brother that you sometimes doubt if he really loves you. Yes he loves you, he just have a strange scary way of proving it. He'd often scold you for walking too close to the road or randomly (without saying a word), he'd drop a pack of raisin bun onto your table when you're too busy studying and would forget to eat.

Wonwoo is your study buddy and the shoulder to cry on. He used to take up most of the subjects that you were taking and actually was able to score well for the subjects, therefore it is a no brainer for you to seek help from him. If there's something you don't quite understand he's the one you'd approach. Also he's the easiest to seek comfort from. He'd sit there for hours listening to you whine and complain. He was the one who got you to speak up about your problems. 

One day he caught you at your weakest moment. You were sitting alone at the park bawling your eyes out. You left the house to avoid getting caught by your parents or Chan as you didn't want them to see you down. 

You didn't want to worry anyone. 

So you told them that you were leaving for a friend's house to do a class project. You hated lying but you also hated making them worried. So when Wonwoo found you that day, you spilled everything to him. 

All about the bullying you faced in school. You told him how you didn't want to bring it up to anyone as you were afraid that you'd be seen as too weak to handle things yourself. He hugged you tight and wiped away your tears. He waited for you to let it all out and calmed down before speaking. 

He told you that you were so brave to be able to take up the torment on your own and how strong you were in doing so. But he also told you how it was foolish of you to keep it from them because you were afraid to be judged. 

“Y/N we love you no matter what. We don't care if you go around acting like a baby. You're our baby, each and everyone of us loves you very much. I understand if you don't want to get your parents involved or worried, but I think it's best for the rest of the boys to know about this. We’re your brothers, you need to open up to us about this.” 

After that, he called for the rest of the boys over to his house. His parents are out for the week, so you could comfortably let out all that you’ve been bottling up inside. Everyone was confused as to why there’s a sudden urgent meeting. The boys gathered about the sofa facing you, who sat on the coffee table with Wonwoo by your side, gently patting your back comfortingly. 

“I’m sorry to bother you guys with something as minor as thi-” wonwoo cut you off, holding a hand up to stop you from apologising further, he then held you hand in his. 

Soonyoung went forward and placed a comforting hand on your knee as you tried to hold back your tears. 

“What is it Y/N? Don't worry, you can tell us.”He said softly. 

Chan came over to your other side wiping away the tears that started streaming down your cheeks. You told them about all that you've bottled to yourself for the past few torturous months. You kept your head down afraid of their reactions to seeing how you were a sobbing mess. 

You were first terrified when Jihoon roared out in anger, “ WHY DIDN’T YOU TALK TO US ABOUT THIS Y/N?! DON’T YOU TRUST US ENOUGH TO TELL US YOUR PROBLEMS? WHY DOES IT TAKE WONWOO TO CATCH YOU BREAKING DOWN TO FINALLY TELL US?!” 

Everyone was shook as they turned to Jihoon who had shot up from his seat. He then stormed up to you and pulled you up into a tight hug. 

His voice totally changed as he dropped to a whisper, “I don’t like seeing how hurt you are. And knowing that you've been suffering for so long on your own and I couldn't do anything about it.” 

You could hear that he was crying as his voice was shaking. You felt the rest of the group coming together for a group hug. You didn’t tell them the names of the students who caused you trouble. But that didn’t stop the six of the boys from stepping into your class the next day to threaten anyone who dared disturb you again. 

The boys made you promise in front of the class that if anyone there dared to cause any inconvenience upon you that you will report it to them immediately and they will take action. As embarrassing as that was, the torture from your classmates stopped. All trebling at your feet, bowing their apologies. 

After that day, you always went up to Wonwoo to let out all your troubles be it to complain about the others or cry about the treatment of your peers, just about anything and everything that was bothering you. 

He'd just sit and listen, or so you thought. After the crying escapade, he'd inform the other members for a follow up. It was usually to Minghao who'd quietly take the required actions such as beating up people into pulp. That boy was tiny (skinny) but very mighty. 

Towards the end of the first year in Pledis High, your life had been much better than you could’ve ever hoped for. You had thirteen teenage boys who you could call your brothers. Your parents loved each and every one of them and allowed you to hang out regularly, seeing how it did not affect your school conduct at all. 

Also by then the boys found out about Chan’s accommodation issues. Since his parents were still busy adjusting into Japan and was too caught up with work to find a full time place for Chan, the boys came together, discussed with their parents and decided to buy a decent apartment a couple blocks away from school where they could all stay together. 

They called it "The Guys’ Sanctuary" but after seeing how disappointed you were, who was not able to stay with them.

"No Y/N they're teenage boys! And there are 13 of them! NO YOU'RE NOT ALLOWED TO STAY WITH THEM UNDER ONE ROOF!" your dad scolded you the time you tried to ask if you too could live with the rest.

They decided to switch it to ‘Y/N's secret heaven’ where you were allowed to hang out at but never to stay over.

As years passed, the rest of the boys graduated Pledis High, leaving only you and Chan in your last year, taking the College Scholastic Ability Test. The boys had taken different pathway in life. Not all of them went to college. 

Wonwoo was taking Double Major in Literature and Psychology, Mingyu took a Major in engineering, Seokmin, who you were surprised to find out that he was pursuing his education in College, took a Major in Business Finance. Seongcheol was Majoring in digital programming, Jisoo took Honors in Linguistics and Jihoon received a scholarship to pursue music studies. 

As for the rest they chose to join the workforce instead. Jun was a freelance Model for online businesses, Minghao works part time in a Taekwondo class for elementary kids, Jeonghan works part time in Inisfree, he mostly took the job for the freebies he was entitled to whilst Hansol helps out in his family's bakery. Seungkwan who chooses not to leave High school became a TA for music in Pledis High, Soonyoung too stayed to be the dance coach for The Pledis High Dance club. 

Despite going their separate ways, the boys still lived together and none of you missed a night of “Friday Movie Nights”. The bond between the group was as strong as ever.


	2. Farewell Baby, For Now.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You were smart and your dad owns the school so of course you'd get special perks.
> 
> During conferences your dad casually mentions your name, just to inform the international prestigious schools that he have a daughter two grades more advanced than any other 16 year old. 
> 
> ‘Any other 16 year old’ would just be starting their first year in high school but for you, you're in your senior year taking your College Scholastic Ability Test at the end of the year.

To much surprise, you received a letter of invitation for an exchange program to Harvard University for the 'Specially Selected Intellectual Individuals’ Program or the ‘SS Double I’ program for short. When you showed the boys your invitation letter, you didn't get much of a reaction at first. 

"HAH it figures. We were waiting for the day the university professors called you in for a special job offering." Seungkwan scoffed.

Wonwoo walked by and hit Seungkwan on the head. 

All of this turned upside down when Chan, who was the only one reading the letter, proud of his bestie’s achievement, exclaimed out loud "WAIT WHAT?! THE PROGRAM WILL BEGIN ON THE 10TH OF FEB TILL 27TH OCTOBER?! THAT'S February... March... April.......... October. EIGHT MONTHS?!!!! And it starts NEXT FRIDAY?!!"

Everyone's eyes grew wide. 

"EIGHT MONTHS WITHOUT MY BABY?! OH NO WHAT DO I DO?! COULD I JUST SEND MY BABY OFF LIKE THIS?!" Jeonghan wailed into Seongcheol’s chest. 

You felt two people crawling up to your sides. Seokmin and Soonyoung were crying uglily, telling you that you can't just leave them without their beloved prankster. You forcefully pry the two boys off you and snatched the letter from Chan. 

You dodged and ran away from the 13 10 sobbing boys (Jihoon was just quietly standing there with his head bowed, Jisoo tried to give an encouraging smile and Hansol.jpg was frozen, needing time to process) who were trying to embrace you. 

You stood onto the coffee table, crossed your arms and stomp your foot. This was your way of getting authority from the boys. As much as they loved to babify you, whenever you did this, they gave you the respect and attention you wanted. 

"Guys it's just a couple of months. You guys won't even know I'm gone! I mean the rest of you are already either busy with University or Work. We can Skype every night. It'll be just like I'm on that holiday last summer. So calm down."

They muttered softly in response. 

You got down the table and you all huddled in for a group hug.

You chuckled softly as the boys nearly crushed you in the embrace.

"My parents didn't even flipped with the idea of sending me abroad for more than half a year. But this is a great opportunity for me to polish my college application for next year." 

The entire group broke off in groans. 

"Yah Y/N if your application gets any shinier, even the Shawols won’t be able to stan it." Jeonghan sassed as Seungkwan nodded behind him both of them gave you the judging look. 

You rolled your eyes but still laughed at the pun made.

As you were about to set off for your eight month program, the boys reluctantly sent you off at the airport. There were about three cases where one of them wanted to sneak into your bag and tag along. It took about an hour long for the crying fest to subside before you went into the check in counter. You waved them a final goodbye before you set off for the gate of your airplane.

_______________

The program was set for pre-university students with intelligence beyond the ordinary. It helps to sort these people into the different faculties they wish to pursue with their outstanding abilities. To you, this program seems like the Einstein special of 'The Bachelor'. 

"May the equation be ever in your favor."

When you told the boys your views of the program the boys wouldn't stop teasing about it for weeks. 

Occasionally one would randomly pop the question, "So, has Einstein shown his liking for you yet?"

Then the group would burst out laughing as you shook your head regretting ever mentioning it to them. As weeks and months passed you've gotten busier and busier. Skype sessions went from hours to just three minutes max. From daily to weekly. From face to face to just on the phone. Since its been almost half a year, your appearances changed quite abit. 

Growing up, you've always had the awkward body proportion where your limbs are long and skinny whilst your boobs are as flat as the walls. You'd use to joke that in some past life of yours you were probably a bamboo pole broken in half. Reaching the peak of puberty, turning sixteen that year, it gave you your blessings you've been praying secretly for. 

It was as though God had poured the glass of puberty he had set aside in the top shelf of his drawer, long forgotten about for the past awkward years. Maybe it was God's way of apologising about forgetting to gradually add a few improvements here and there over the years. 

Still, your puberty shot was sure as hell a miracle. 

In the “SS Double I” program, as much as they exercised every inch of your brain, they didn't forget the physical aspects of exercising. Each student was required to complete a compulsory set of hours worth of physical activity. Three hours per session, five sessions per week. 

So you signed up for the PrettyTuff club catered for females where the members would help each other out by providing tips and tricks on how to get the ideal bod. The club also provided a non-judgemental environment where you can sweat from head to toe makeup-less and your neighbour would still give you an encouraging high five for that job well done. 

That helped to tone your body right and you abandoned that old figure you had for a much healthier one, and of course you were no longer flat as God gifted you with lovely boobs. It wasn't a huge jump; just from being barely an A cup to a mid B or C, depending on the brand you're using.

Not only that, you also grew out of your horrendous bob. It started with just how once in awhile your mum would call and say she missed your long hair as she's looking back at the photos of you. She does this often as it's understandable for a mother to miss her child. 

You've always considered growing it out back to please her but the convenience of keeping short hair had always win. That was before you joined the PrettyTuff club where you realised it would've been better to be able to tie up your hair in a ponytail whilst doing cardio than to have that mop on your head sticking to your face every now and then. 

After struggling with a beanie during practice for weeks, your hair started growing it out long enough to be tied up and you realized that the comfort was worth the effort. You never knew since before the program, you were never that keen in sports or any other activity that requires much movements. From then on you stuck to team luscious locks!

So as a whole you turned out well and you appreciated the changes. Although, since you grew into the transformation, it didn’t seem that drastic to you, just a few changes here and there but to others (your parents and the boys) who have not seen you for months it seems as tho puberty had hit you like a truck and you fell face first into the pool of God's blessings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second chapter of my new series! #NaBa
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed it and look forward to the next one!
> 
> Tell me what you think about it!
> 
> Thanks for reading 


	3. Welcome Back, Baby-?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 28th October 2017
> 
> The boys thought that you were still in the US as you told them that your flight home would be later on in the weekend. It was Saturday and you know what that means. The boys would bring it up every opportunity they could. Saturday nights have become the “upgraded version” of your Friday night movie night. 
> 
> Since the initial reason for having Friday nights were to force you out of your study cocoon, there's not much fun doing it without you as there seem to be a gaping hole in their hearts every time they had it. They felt that Friday nights were specially reserved for you so it's seems almost disrespectful to have it without you. 
> 
> But still wanting to stick to that tradition and since everyone was usually too tired or busy on Fridays, Saturday nights took over where the boys would head out to grab a drink at the nearby Diner, then head for the cinema to catch a random movie playing for the night.

After convincing everyone that your flight home was tomorrow, you flew back that morning and were greeted gleefully by your parents at the airport. You told them on the phone about your surprise for the boys and they agreed to keep your arrival a secret. 

Your mum was overjoyed in seeing your gorgeous transformation, a tear rolled down her cheek as she admired your newly grown beauty. You father cupped your face and gently kissed your forehead. After rounds of exchanging hugs and kisses, you three drove back home. 

Dumping your luggage into your room, you slipped into the bathroom for a quick shower to freshen up before meeting the boys. You were extremely excited to see them as it's been almost five whole months you haven't seen their faces properly aside from the random snaps and insta posts. 

Knowing that Saturday Movie night is what the boys claimed to be a rather fancy night out, you opened your luggage and took out the bags of newly purchased clothings. You were clever to remember that almost none of your clothes back at home will ever fit you. 

You wore a fancy navy blouse that fit your figure perfectly and a black leather skirt that ends slightly below mid thigh. As you brushed your hair, you tried to think of ways to style it but you figured as fancy as the night will be, you're just meeting the boys. 

You've recently dyed it chestnut brown because for as long as you could remember from your chats with Chan as kids, you've always wanted brown hair; different from your natural, jet black hair. And Chan agreed that brown hair would suit you well.

So you let it fall to its natural curls. Make up were minimal since caking your face was never your specialty, but from the friends you gained in the US, you’ve picked up several makeup tips. So a basic foundation, powder, blush, eyeliner, mascara and lipstick was enough to satisfy you.

You slung your bag over your shoulder, placing your phone, wallet and other necessities in them before heading down to kiss your mum and dad goodbye and leaving the front door. To finish your look you wore your new favourite black flats which matches your skirt and bag and you set off for the Diner. 

It wasn't like a big restaurant or a tiny cafe either. But it was sufficient to fit in 13 boys in “one table” and still have tables and seats left for other diners. 

Every time the boys came over they'd combine three square tables together at the far corner of the Diner. They were joking around, laughing about and drinking their smoothies when you entered the Diner.

Seokmin, Jeonghan, Hansol and Seungkwan were the ones sitting facing your direction but since they were too wrapped up in their own bubble it didn't surprise you that they didn't notice your presence. 

Seeing them upclose brought out that baby in you again as you missed the times you used to spend with them every day, the gap from the eight months hitting you hard. 

It was Hansol who noticed you first, he was laughing hard with his head falling back and as he was returning back to his usual posture, your eyes met. His eyes studied your features for a while, trying to recall who you were till it click and there came Hansol.jpg again.

You had to hold yourself back from laughing out loud and ruining the surprise. He froze for almost a full minute before the rest of the boys noticed his state and turned to see what caused the sudden lag. 

All 12 heads turned to face you and almost as though they've been practicing for weeks. The level of in sync they had scares you. It was as though you can count the beat of their reaction. 

Five.. six.. seven… eight… 

*sudden widening of eyes*

It was Jeonghan who broke the silence. 

“Y/N w-whose baby are you?”

You smiled widely. 

“Jeonghanie’s baby”, you replied. 

Gasps and screams erupt from the boys as once again you had to run away from 13 sobbing boys. Dino grabbed you and the boys started embracing you in a loving hug. All before Jisoo broke the group.

“Boys give her space. We can't treat her how we used to. I mean look at her, she's clearly not a baby anymore.” The sound of feet shuffling away fills the air with an awkward vibe. 

“Yah I didn't change THAT much Jisoo oppa! I'm still the same baby that you all love,” you smiled and flutter your eyelids cutely. 

Jisoo nearly fell back seeing your response only to be saved by Seongcheol. Jisoo smiled shyly and scratched the back of his neck. The boys returned back to their seats and Soonyoung pulled up a chair for you to join them between him and Seokmin. 

The guys were still trying to register and update your new profile, as Jisoo had said, you are not a baby anymore. Seongcheol was the first to speak as he cleared his throat. 

“So Y/N, why didn't you tell us you're coming back today? We were planning to surprise you at the airport.” the guys eagerly nodded along, you could clearly see Minghao, Soonyoung and Seokmin pouting, disappointed at the failed plan. 

You chuckled softly.

“Ahh~ Hahaha. As much as I love you guys, having a crying fest with 13 guys at the airport is not quite an ideal scenario. Plus I wanted to surprise you guys for a change. You guys were always the ones who surprise me with wonderful things so I hoped I could surprise you this time. Hehehe sorry I ruined your plan.” you gently booped Minghao’s nose who was sitting across from you. 

You watched as his cheeks turned a slight shade of pink as he turned away smiling. 

“Well you clearly gave us a pleasurable surprise tonigh- OW!” Mingyu yelped, glaring at the older boy sitting beside him who seemed unmoved.

Instead, Wonwoo continued from where the boy left off, “what he means to say is that it was indeed a pleasure to see you”. 

You smiled at the two. 

They always reminded you of Tom and Jerry some how. Like the two doesn't seem to match but they've always seem to belong with one another. You secretly shipped the two. 

Which is a weird thing you do as their friend. You made ships for every one of them. Wonwoo/Mingyu ; Soonyoung/Seokmin ; Jisoo/Jihoon ; Jeonghan/Seongcheol; Seungkwan/Hansol/Dino ; Minghao/Jun. 

But being the indecisive person that you are, there would be a mix along the way when suddenly you'd pair Jisoo/Jeonghan ; Jihoon/Soonyoung and so on. It was a little secret of yours but you had to take joy in something aside from studying and so, shipping became a hobby of yours.

“So tell us what's your secret?” both Soonyoung and Seokmin said in unison as the older lightly poked your sides and the younger playfully squeezes your arm. 

Jisoo’s glare to the both of them didn't go unnoticed but you ignored the look and laughed at the question. The whole group leaned in intently, curious for your reply.

“Didn't i tell you I was part of the PrettyTuff club, a girls only fitness club where everyone motivates each other to be healthier.” you replied. 

“Ahhs” and “Ouhhs” erupt from the group amazed at how much someone could change in a matter of months. You were startled when you felt a pair of hands fondling with your hair. You looked up to see, not to much surprise, Jeonghan who was admiring your hair. He jumped back a little seeing your cute face upside down looking up at him.

“I-i love what you did to your hair! Did you put extensions? Or did it really grew this fast?” he asked running his hands through your hair gently tugging as he tried to test how genuine your hair was. 

You turned and smirked to him, “Real enough for you? You can now play with my hair again like you did two years ago!” 

Jeonghan smiled and pat the top of your head gently.

“AND you've finally dyed it BROWN! Wasn't it a dream of yours for years?” Dino exclaimed with a tad bit too much enthusiasm. 

“Sit down Lil boy we are all aware of how close you and Y/N were. No need to rub it in all over our faces,” Seungkwan sassed as Dino sat back down, cheeks as red as the lipstick you're wearing. 

You glared at Seungkwan. 

“Is that jealousy I sense? Coming from the one who was the last and the most reluctant to befriend me, just a few years ago?” You snapped back. 

Now it was Seungkwan’s turn to blush, matching the shade of red on Dino’s cheeks.

Next it was Jun who spoke, “Y/N, is that makeup you're wearing? I thought you hated them? I always told you, you'd look great in them!”

You smiled and told him that it wasn't much just the basics. He gave you a satisfied and approving look. The conversation continued as you filled in the boys with all that's been happening to you for the past few months and they did the same. 

That night, you guys ditched cinema movie night and headed to the apartment to do more sitting around and catching up. You sent a text in your family group chat telling them that you'd be in the apartment for quite a while and would probably be back late.

__________

Dad:“Typing..”

*stopped*

Dad:“Typing..”

*stopped*

Mom: Do you wanna spend the night there? I talked to your father he said it's fine. 

Dad:“Typing..”

*stopped*

Dad: Yes dear. Just remember what I remind you every time you go there. Listen to Jisoo, I trust that boy.

Y/N: REALLY?! The boys are overjoyed and said I can take a whole room to myself. 

Mom: yes yes.. Take care and if anything just call.

Y/N: Yupyup

______________

Before you all went to the apartment, you guys stopped by the nearest supermart to buy some snacks and tidbits to last the night.

It was fun doing grocery shopping with the guys, they let you sit in a cart as they took turns pushing you like it was some sort of race to impress you whilst the other cart piled up with cookies, marshmallows, chips, cola, etc.

Once that cart became too full, you had to hold onto a few other things like candy, chocolate and pretty much anything you'd ask for. When you got to the cashier, no one pulled you out and you sat there smiling to the cashier as you handed him the things you were holding.

It wasn't that surprising to you when Jihoon, the one who had been rather quiet the entire night took out his wallet and paid for the goodies without a word. You just thought it was adorable when he turned to you, and asked if there's anything else you'd like to have and when you shook your head, he gently ruffled your hair before pushing your cart to meet the other boys waiting with the rest of the grocery bags.

As Wonwoo took the plastic bag from you, you held out an arm for Mingyu to help you out, who stood beside Wonwoo looking as though he was waiting for his turn. Mingyu grin widely at you and shook his head, your confusion grew bigger as he effortlessly scooped you out of the cart and carried you bridal style out of the shop.

You were used to being carried by Mingyu before you left for the Overseas Program. But then, you were scrawny and when he carried you, he felt as though he was cradling his baby sister. This time you were more grown, therefore he couldn't carry you like a child anymore.

You felt his heart beating hard against his chest. You placed a hand over it and looked up to face him. He was looking straight and was avoiding your eye contact.

You pouted, “am I really that much fatter that your heart is beating this hard, carrying me? I mean I can walk you know.”

He turned to you instantly, appalled at your commentary, but as soon as his eyes met yours, he felt as though his heart stopped and he almost dropped you then and there. He blinked and turned away stuttering something inaudible.

You felt his heart beating faster and louder to the point you were afraid his heart would burst right out of his chest.

You peaked over Mingyu’s shoulder to face the other guys walking behind Mingyu. You saw Seokmin and Soonyoung holding Jisoo by his sides almost as though if they were to let him go, he would charge straight to Mingyu and rip both of you apart.

You giggled and called for Seongcheol who appeared to the front almost as if he had apparated right from the back.

“Yes, what is it?”

“Seongcheol oppa can you piggyback me instead? I think Mingyu oppa is already tired, since I'm fatter his heart is already beating too fast. I'm afraid his insides will explode!” you giggled as you imagined his heart exploding out of him like confetti.

Mingyu began to protest but you nuzzle his cheek and told him, “it's okay mingie oppa. Next time, when you've rebuild your stamina,”

You winked at him and hopped onto Seongcheol’s back who looked far too willing and ready to carry you. Jihoon, who you didn't noticed had walked up beside Seongcheol. (Your ship was sailing) He took off his denim jacket and tied it over your waist.

“Your skirt is short. Need I remind you that you're a girl and have to protect your privacy?” he said sternly.

There's the passive aggressive brother you loved.

You playfully, yet lightly flicked his cheek and replied “Yes oppa sorry I forgot that I'm not one of ‘the boys’,” stressing on the term ‘the boys’.

Jihoon narrowed his eyes at you threateningly but then he let out a puff of laughter, a smile tugged onto the edge of his lips.

__________

Seongcheol tensed as he felt your body pressed onto his back when you first jumped onto him. Trying to keep his mind clean he stared straight ahead but the conversation Jihoon and Y/N shared about short skirts and privacy let his mind to wonder what the rest of the boys were viewing if it wasn't for Jihoonie.

He shook his head in attempts to clear his mind again.

You tapped onto Seongcheol’s cheek playfully, “Oppa you didn't talk much just now at the Diner. Did you not miss me?”

You pouted.

Seongcheol readjusted your position making you bounce a little. That made you pull your head off his shoulder. The main reason why he did that was because your face was less than inches away and he wouldn't be able to talk straight with you breathing so closely.

Unfortunately for him, it made it worse as you placed your forehead to the back of his head, and now you're breathing down the back of his neck.

“N-no, of course I missed you, Y/N! I just wanted to hear you talk as I missed hearing your voice the most.” you giggled to his response, this sent shivers down his spine.

“Okay! That's enough carrying for one night! We're here!” Jisoo dramatically gestured to the door of the apartment and helped you off Seongcheol.

After Seongcheol unlocked the front door, Dino grabbed your wrist , pulling you excitedly into the apartment going on and on about how much the placed had improved since you've left.

When the lights switched on, you saw how indeed the place had changed for the better. There was a huge Television set (A gift from his parents), facing it was this huge U-shaped sofa (Given by Hansol’s family) and in between was this huge fluffy carpet sponsored by Soonyoung. It was cute how the carpet was as fluffy as the boy who bought it.

There was finally a dining table large enough for all 14 of you collectively chosen by the boys (paid by Seokmin’s dad). The walls were decorated with lovely paintings (hand painted by Wonwoo and Mingyu who took an elective on art in Uni for the last few months).

There were many other things that Dino excitedly went on and on about but he spoke too fast for you to catch every single detail.

Everyone began prepping for the night of fun and laughter. The young ones; Dino, Hansol, Seungkwan and Seokmin were in charge of bringing the pillows and blankets onto the fluffy carpet.

As the stuff piled up; Minghao, Jun and Soonyoung started arranging and laying the blanket out to make a huge cuddle corner, secluded within the U-shaped sofa. Jeonghan and Jisoo were busy pouring snacks into respective bowls. Jihoon were making drinks as Wonwoo and Mingyu sorted and kept the excess food into the cabinets and drawers.

Seongcheol, taking a more authoritative role was in charge of ensuring everyone was doing their part, this included breaking up pillow fights among the young ones that happens every five minutes. You giggled as you witness Minghao and Jun discreetly hitting the youngers with pillows and putting up an innocent facade.

"Boys”, you laughed.

You went into the kitchen to help seokmin and Hansol who were instructed by Seongcheol to help carry the snacks out whilst Seungkwan and Dino had to stay put and help the others with the arrangements.

Seokmin who was always too hyper and careless bumped straight into you with two cups of root beer.

You two were soaked and sticky.

“Colaaaaaa~” Soonyoung whined dramatically as he tries to scoop up the spilled drink back into the cup.

Jihoon knocked the back of his head and quickly commanded him to grab a napkin to clean up. Jihoon then glared at seokmin and ordered him to hurry wash himself up. Taking a few napkins Jihoon tried to clean your arm knowing very well you hated the feeling of sticky, sweet drinks on skin.

“Mingyu! Lend Y/N a shirt to wear and give her some clean towels so that she can wash up!” you smiled to Jihoon and said thanks.

Mingyu appeared beside you the next second to escort you to his room as you folded the edge of your skirt to avoid letting the drink drip onto the floor, leading to more messes.

Mingyu raided his closet and pulled out a large sweater and a pair of shorts. He then went into Seongcheol’s room to grab the spare towels. He held onto the set of clothing as you both waited for Seokmin to leave the toilet- the other one was occupied by god knows who.

When seokmin unlocked the door, you were greeted with a wide grin, his hair wet and ruffled. He laughed and booped your nose.

“Sorry”, he said, batting his eyes at you, looking adorable.

You scrunched your nose and frowned at him playfully.

“Hmph, I just unfriended you.”

Mingyu laughed as seokmin’s smile fell for a split second before he pinched both your cheeks screaming “CUTIEEEEEE!”

“Owwww! HMPH! I OFFICIALLY UNFRIENDED YOU LEE SEOKMIN!” you stormed into the toilet and slammed the door behind you.

Five seconds later you opened the door to see a dumbfounded Seokmin and an amused Mingyu who was looking at you expectantly. You smiled sheepishly to him and took your things off him, mumbled a soft thanks before turning to glare at seokmin and slamming the door again.

After your shower, you took out the box you kept under the sink. They boys calls it your Girl box and stayed far away from it as though they contained explosives. What they actually contain were the basic necessities every girl needs: pads, headbands, deodorant and other girly stuff.

You also kept spare pairs of undergarments because once in awhile situations like this happens and you'd need to wash up. After that horrific first time where you showered and had nothing clean to wear, you always remembered to stock up. Sometimes you'd notice when you're on your period, things like pads and tampons would automatically stock up.

Although the masked hero(s) never owned up, you've always known that it was Jisoo and Wonwoo who seem to have special senses tingling to know when to stock up.

You pulled the sweater over your head and let it fall to your mid thigh. As you turned to the shorts you laughed out loud. As much weight you've added, these shorts were far too big for you and they slid off easily. It would've been easier if you didn't even bother from the start.

Instead, you took the shorts you've been wearing under your skirt just now. Fortunately it wasn't destroyed by the cola and was safe to be worn. You took out a hair tie from your box and tied up your hair into a bun. It wasn't a neat bun as you were still trying to grasp the concept on how perfect buns were even tied.

You were convinced that they had used hair gel or some sort of concoction to make it stay neat and tidy, but for now since it's just the boys, it'll do.

Face bare, you applied your lip balm, cursing the unnecessary pink tint it had but happily, you licked your lips for the delicious cherry taste. Realizing that you licked off half of the lip balm on your lips, you re applied another coat. You looked at yourself into the mirror.

You laughed at how you look.

You came out of your house all prim and proper with makeup and even a blouse to fancy yourself up but now behind closed doors, here you are in an oversized sweater that hung loosely off one shoulder, hair in a messy bun, face rid of makeup, really not caring about your image at all.

“HAH why did I even bother with it in the first place!”

You tidied the counter and placed your damp clothes into a bucket filled with water. You took Mingyu’s large shorts before turning the doorknob of the toilet.

You were shocked when you were almost punched in the face by Hansol who was sent to check on you. He was in mid knock when you opened the door. He stood there shook for awhile but this time he instantly snapped back.

“E-erm the guys were wondering if you were okay. We heard you shout at seokmin hyung and was afraid that you're really angry. Jihoon and Seongcheol are kind of scolding him right now. So don't worry. Be happy.” His words left him like a bullet train.

You blinked back.

“SEOKMIN IS GETTING SCOLDED?!” His words finally coming to senses.

You shove the shorts into his hands and ran towards the scene.

“Why can't you just be more careful?! We just got her back and you're already starting problems! What if she never wanna stay over ever again!? This is the first time her parents let her stay over and you wanna rui-” Jihoon’s booming words echoed off the walls.

He stopped short when you ran and crashed/hugged Seokmin who had tears in his eyes. You two fell into the fluffy pillow pile. You looked up to Jihoon and Seongcheol accusingly as you stroked seokmin’s hair lovingly.

“Don't you shout at my baby boy like that. Look at what you did to him?! It was just a mistake. I'm fine. A little trip up won't stop me from wanting to stay over here any chance I get.” The two older boys looked onto the ground avoiding your glares.

You turned to face Seokmin who had tears streaming down his face. Poor boy. Who'd blame him, anyone who received a scolding from Jihoon could cry for days.

That boy is scary.

You wiped away seokmin’s tears, giving him a reassuring smile. The rest of the boys were just watching the scene before them when Hansol’s tiny voice broke the silence.

“Y/N.. A-are you not wearing pants?” lifting Mingyu’s shorts in the air, confused.

All eyes turned between you and the shorts. Slowly the boys awkwardly cleared their throats and averted their attention from you.

You shot up and exclaim, “ NO! It's not what you think! I AM wearing shorts, Mingyu oppa’s is just too big for me! See!”

You innocently pulled up the sweater to show them the boy shorts you were wearing underneath.

“NOOO!” you heard Jisoo screamed and pulled your sweater back down as the boys’ faces grew red at that innocent exposure.

You blink at him for his dramatic outburst when Jihoon lightly smacked your arm.

“WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT GIRLS AND PRIVACY!? YOU DON'T JUST PULL UP YOUR DRESS TO SHOW GUYS YOUR PANTIES OR SHORTS!” He scolded you.

You smiled at him sheepishly and pecked his cheek.

“Hehehe sorry Oppa. I didn't mean to. I was just trying to prove my point.” Jihoon fell a step back, his face turning redder than before.

“Y-yah guys let's sit around now that everything's set.” Jeonghan called out to everyone.

Only now did you realised that while you're in the shower, everyone else had changed into their pajamas.

Jeonghan was wearing his silky purple pajamas, Jisoo too was wearing purple but his was made of satin. Seongcheol was wearing his favourite blue pajamas with white polkadots. Seokmin and Soonyoung were wearing identical bunny onesies. Jihoon was wearing a plain white tee with pink pajama pants.

Wonwoo and Mingyu had matching black pajamas, Wonwoo had stars on his whilst Mingyu had tiny suns. Jun and Minghao were wearing spongebob and Patrick pajamas respectively. Seungkwan was wearing a unicorn onesie, Hansol a totoro onesie whilst Chan, of course had a Dinosaur onesie on.

You took your spot in the middle, back against the sofa. Chan and Soonyoung snuggled up to your sides. Seokmin who was sitting between Soonyoung’s legs placed his head on your lap, you happily ran your fingers through his soft hair.

Jeonghan sat legs folded on the sofa above you. He started removing your hair tie to play with your hair. As everyone took a spot to fill, you guys create a sort of circle around the pile of snacks in the centre. You guys began talking, joking and occasionally laughing at Mingyu’s lame jokes.

The talk goes on and on for hours before Soonyoung sprang up, almost throwing Seokmin to the pile of food as he suggested, “What about we play a game?!”

“Game? What game?” Chan asked.

“Chubby bunny?!” Soonyoung suggested, eagerly.

His excitement were met with groans from the group.

Even seokmin turned to Soonyoung and said “Hyung we always play chubby bunny for your sake even though everyone here especially you, knows who's the winner.”

He playfully pushes his hyung’s arm.

_"My ships are sailing well tonight!!"_

“What about ‘Truth or Dare’?”

Your heart stopped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the third chapter of my first ever series! #NaBa
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed it and look forward to the next one!
> 
> Tell me what you think about it!
> 
> Thanks for reading


	4. I Dare You.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Truth or dare was one game you've never backed out on but these boys are one merciless bunch. 
> 
> They once even dared Jun to shave his head, he almost did but then chickened out, that left the poor boy crying. The game ended shortly after. 
> 
> If you weren't mistaken, afterwards the group made a pact (forced by Minghao) to never address any topic too close to home. Yet, despite the sensitivity, the game was still merciless.

“What about ‘Truth or Dare’?” 

Your heart stopped. 

The boys cheered loudly in agreement even Jun, who've clearly gotten over that horrific incident. Jisoo stood up to get an empty bottle to use. First round, it landed on Hansol who momentarily had a frozen moment. 

“Chwe Hansol. Truth. Or. Dare.” 

The smirk Jeonghan had was evident in his words even without having to actually look at the smirk on his lips.

“T-truth”

“Aish Boriiingggggg! Fine, Who, in this room, would you like to propose to if you ever get a chance to?” everyone caught the flush in the poor boy's face. 

“You have five seconds to answer or you're doing a dare. One… two… th-”

“BOO SEUNGKWAN!” He blurted. 

Instantly bringing his hands to cover his lips as though he could stop the words from leaving his mouth. His burning blush was paired with the boy beside him who gave a quick peck on the younger boy’s cheek. 

Jeonghan, Soonyoung and you squealed in delight as the rest groaned in disgust. 

“Get a room!” Jun spat as he threw a pillow to the couple's direction. 

The bottle was spun again, and this time it landed on Minghao. 

“Truth or Dar-?” Hansol asked. 

“Truth” he replied too eagerly for everyone's liking. 

“Is it true that you have a special soft spot for our dear Junie hyung?” 

“Duh, of course. Who wouldn't for such a cutie?” Jun turned and smiled to Minghao who softly squished Jun’s cheeks.

“What?! That was such a waste of a good opportunity!” Mingyu exclaimed. Minghao shrugged.

“Too bad!” He stated, sticking his tongue out as he reached to spin the bottle. It landed perfectly on you. 

The whole group roared in laughter and excitement. 

“Truth or-” Minghao was quickly interrupted by Jeonghan who stepped to the center and squatted in front of you. 

“No no no, there's two truths before you and as the saying goes, Two truths one lie. You know the rules, you gotta pick dare honey.” 

Yet again that devilish was smirk plastered on his angelic face. 

Such irony.

“Fine! I was gonna pick Dare anyways.” you said confidently, standing up to show them that you're ready for what they'll throw at you.

Jeonghan, of course stood up far too close for comfort as he left you feeling smol. 

“I've got the perfect one for you my dear. Since everyone here is of age. And like how you were proudly saying that in the US you had done things legally that weren't as accepted here, we'd allow some leeway.” 

Not only you but everyone in the room had gone silent and a tad bit fearful. As much as the group was merciless, Jeonghan was the king of Dares and no one could compete. Sometimes his dares not only targets the victim but also innocent passerbys. Just like how this one turned out. 

“I dare you to blindfold yourself, spin around for ten seconds,and whoever you are pointing to at the end will go with you into the next room and enjoy 7 minutes of heaven. Come on baby, you're not gonna chicken out of a dare now are you?” 

You could hear the use of “baby” was not his usual childlike call for you, but instead, hinted something darker in them. 

“Come on now, Hanie let's not push boundaries here,” Seongcheol cautiously, warns him.

“No no! I'm not scared of a stupid dare. Give me something for the blindfold,” Jeonghan happily pulled out a blindfold from his pocket and proceeded to help you put it on. 

“Yah oppa have you been preparing for this?” You nervously laughed.

“Oh no honey. I just wanted to play an innocent game of blind tag,” 

He leaned in to make sure no one else can hear him, “but after seeing how cute you looked in Mingyu’s sweater, I'm envious of whoever’s getting picked.” 

His words made a shiver run down your spine. Jeonghan waved his hand in front of your face to make sure that you were really blinded. He turned to the rest of the members who were still shocked at both the dare and your reaction to it. He smirked and mouthed ‘you're welcome’ before he guided you to turn as you steadily began to turn on your own for ten counts.

“ten.. nine… eight… seven… six… five… four… three … two… one!”

You stopped spinning and you felt dizzy but your hands still pointed forward to whoever it had landed on. Just as you were about to remove your blindfold you heard the same voice speaking to you as he guided you to the next room, “there there baby, let's just keep them on for now till your seven minutes begin.”

You heard the sound of resistance as the guy who was chosen had clearly put up a fight. You couldn't distinguished the voices of those struggling to pull him in from the voice of the one who struggled to break free. Once you heard the door clicked shut behind you, the unknown guy gently took off your blindfold. 

You blink at the sudden contrast of brightness from the previous state of darkness you were in. You realised that the person you've picked was none other than Jihoon and the two of you were locked together in the balcony. 

You turned to face the doors to see the boys gathering around the door, attentively watching your every move, until Wonwoo pushed everyone off and closed the curtains to respect both of your privacies. You then walked over and climbed up the piano as you pulled Jihoon to sit onto the bench.

“Come play something. Seven minutes is going to be dreadfully long if we just stand there and do nothing.” You placed his hands onto the keys of the piano then you folded your legs and gave him the expectant look. 

He started off shyly but as soon as the music filled the atmosphere, he played comfortably and even sang sweetly, completely lost in the music. His voice was sweet yet powerful and you wanted the moment to last forever. 

Feeling engrossed, you leaned in eagerly and attentively. After he was done playing he straightened himself and looked up to you, startled in seeing how close you two were. 

__________

Your faces barely inches apart from each other. For that moment, it felt as though time had stopped as you two gaze into each other's eyes. 

Jihoon slowly stood up and cupped your cheek that was slowly turning red. He smiled softly at you before slowly he leaned into you. 

His other hand was shaking slightly, his mind was repeating the words over and over, 

“Don't do this... Don't do this." 

But the sound of his heart was beating so loudly that he couldn't concentrate. It felt like it was going to explode. 

The kiss was soft but deep. After you two broke apart for air, Jihoon smiled again before he cleared his throat and tried to play it cool as though nothing had happened. 

A few moments later, the curtains were drawn back hastily, but by then the two of you were already sitting apart looking innocently as though no sign of intimacy was shared between the two of you. Jihoon’s attitude stayed the same but he's less scary than usual. 

After your turn for the dare, the game resumes as per normal. It seems as though everyone was pretending that that didn't just happen. You couldn't understand how Jihoon could be so calm over it, and the worst part is that no one else knew the kiss happened. 

It was an open secret; you two didn't agree to keep it silent but no one decided to pressure you guys into telling. 

There were indeed teasing, but lack questioning. The boys had actually purposely avoided asking about it. 

They didn't really wanna hear the truth behind the outcome of the seven minutes two of you shared. As the night rolled on, you had a lot of fun.

_____________

By the time it came for you to go to sleep, you kept tossing and turning. You couldn't sleep that night. 

You couldn't forget how gently Jihoon stroked your cheek after you two pulled apart nor could you rid your mind of that loving smile he had on his lips. 

You groaned inwardly as you got out of Minghao’s bed and shuffled your way to the kitchen. Most of the boys were sleeping in the cuddle pile and since you are a girl, you were forbidden to sleep with the boys. 

You poured yourself a glass of water. After taking a sip from the water you set it down on the kitchen counter. You stared at the glass but your mind wonders off to Jihoon again. 

Your thoughts were interrupted when you felt a soft poke on your side. The touch startled you causing you to jump a little. You spun around to meet a smiling Jisoo.

"What's got you up this late?” he asked.

“Nothing, I was just thirsty for a drink,” you mumble softly. 

He raised an eyebrow to you. 

“Don't lie. If you were really thirsty that cup wouldn't be so full.” he pointed to the almost full glass. 

He took a step towards you and you instinctively took a step away but your back hit the kitchen counter.

“C'mere, baby,” he gently picked you up and sat you onto the kitchen counter beside your drink.

For someone who forbids skinship, he was being rather touchy. Plus, wasn't he the one who said you were not a baby anymore?

He cupped your face in his hands and pulled you closer, “Y/N, I know I'm not your Wonwoo where you can comfortably release everything that you bottle up inside. But know that if there's anything, I'm always here for you.” 

He placed a soft, loving kiss on your forehead. 

His kiss lingered a tad bit too long to be platonic. As he released your face he gently pinched your cheek and assured you that everything is going to be alright. 

Warmth radiates from the spot where his lips just touch your skin, slowly spreading through the rest of you. You stared at the back of his head as he walked back to his room. 

Your fingers graced across the spot where kissed you, you felt heat crawling up to your cheeks. You took the cup in your hands and brought it up your lips, you pondered.

“First it was Jihoon, then Jisoo. If Jeonghan or Jun's next it is confirmed the curse of the Js.”

You finished up your drink, washed your cup and returned it back to its original place. 

You shuffled back into Minghao and Mingyu’s room and flopped onto the bed, placing a pillow over your face as your screams were muffled by the fabric.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the fourth chapter of my first ever series! #NaBa
> 
> How's the story so far?  
> Sorry this was a little late!  
> Hope you guys enjoyed it and look forward to the next chapter!
> 
> Tell me what you think about it!
> 
> Thanks for reading


	5. Thank You For Being My Hero.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was no one who could protect you like him. He made you feel safe and warm in his embrace. You needed him and he loves you. 
> 
> He is none other than Xu Minghao.

You turned over and looked out the window the sun was up yet you still haven't had a wink of sleep. You heard a soft knock on the door

 

“Y/N-ie, you up yet? I wanna grab-” he was surprised when you opened the door faster than he'd expect.

You were greeted by Minghao who seem to be still half asleep, his morning hair adorably messy. You giggled in seeing how cute he looked at the moment. 

He gave you a puzzled look and you proceeded to comb out his hair with your fingers. He smiled sheepishly and attempted to flatten his untamed hair. He came to get a set of attire to change into.

 

“Isn't it too early to be up and about? It's just 7:15am. And it's not like you have work today.” you questioned his eagerness to be awake.

 

“Ohh.. Haha ever since I started part timing in the workshop, I began regulating daily fitness trainings. On lazy days like this i just head out for a run around the neighbourhood. Nothing much.” he replied, you nodded your head. 

 

“Hey I've been exercising daily too and so far I haven't broken that streak yet. How about I join you for your run? If it's not much of a bother?” Minghao smiled and nodded enthusiastically at that idea. 

It's always better to have a buddy he thought especially one who was your motivation to work harder every time. 

The two of you first headed to your home for you to change into your workout attire. You put on your sports bra and a thin loose top over and a pair of FBT shorts to match. You then tied your hair up to a high ponytail. You dump last night's outfit into the wash and also packed a few things such as clothes to bring over to the apartment after the run. 

You left the bag behind the door and walked out to see Minghao who had already started with his warm ups. You ran up to him and you two started to jog around the neighbourhood. Along the way, Minghao would fill you in on what had changed over the few months of your absence. 

 

After passing by your school, you lungs felt like they were on fire, so you guys stopped at the park. You two sat on a park bench for a rest, it was mostly you who needed the pit stop and not him who seemed as though he was ready for three more rounds. You were panting hard in attempts to fill your lungs with the air they deprived of. 

Minghao found your state adorable and chuckled softly to himself as he placed the few strands of hair ,which had stuck to the side of your face, behind your ear. He handed you a towel to wipe off your sweat and jogged off to find some refreshments.

A few minutes after he left you there alone, a couple of guys came up to you and started harassing you. 

“Hey sweetheart, we haven't seen you around here before. You new here?”

“What's the matter sweetie? Cat caught your tongue?” You tried to stand and push your way out of the group but was forcefully pushed back onto the bench as two of the guys sat by your sides holding you down.

 

“Where do you think you're going? We're just trying to make some new friends? What about you join us for breakfast at our place? You must be starving, we know we are.” the owner of the voice gave you a devilish smirk. 

You tried to break free but the two guys sitting beside you held you down firmly. 

 

‘YAH! LET. HER. GO.” You saw the colours of the guys’ faces disappeared. 

You've heard that Minghao had built quite a reputation for himself and was told that everyone in town knew who he was and God help anyone who dared to disrespect his loved ones. The boys pulled away from you quickly and bowed their heads to Minghao. 

Minghao walked to you, placing a gentle hand on your shoulder and asked, “Are you okay Y/N?” 

You were still shaking in fear and couldn't respond to his question.

“She's fine! We didn't touch her or hurt her in anyway.” Minghao snapped his head to the boy who dared to speak up.

 

“YOU PUNK! DOES THIS LOOK OKAY TO YOU?! YOU RASCALS SCARED THIS GIRL AND YOU DARE TO SAY YOU DIDN'T DO ANYTHING?!” The boys all bowed down to Minghao as mess of apologies were muttred.

 

“Hah you're sorry?! Is that all you could do? Bow and apologies hoping that it could erase what you've just done to my precious baby,” just as Minghao took a step forward, ready to start beating the hell out of the boys, you caught him by his wrist and told him that it was fine, that you were okay. 

Minghao sighed and turned back to face the boys who were on their knees heads still bowed down in fear. He stepped forward and knocked each one of the boys’ heads before commanding them to leave that very instant and to never bother anyone like that EVER AGAIN. 

After the boys fled, he turned his attention back to you and squatted in front of you. He took your hands in his, softly stroking the back of your hand with his thumbs 

 

“You sure you're okay? I could always track down those boys and make them learn their lesson.” You shook your head slowly and looked up at him with your tear stained face and kissed him. 

Time had stopped for that single moment. You didn't care about the people around you, in fact you don't even notice them in the first place. It was just you and him. 

There's no fear, no thoughts, just the two of you.

 

As you pulled apart, you whispered softly to him,“Thank you for being my hero.. I love you oppa.” 

You then hugged him tight. 

Minghao froze at what had just happened. 

His hand unconsciously went to touch the spot you just kissed him, feeling his cheeks turning a dark shade of red.

 

“A-ah, I wonder how you can be so pretty. No wonder those boys wanna be all over you. Come on let's not linger around too long.” It was your turn to turn red. 

As you two walked, Minghao slid a protective arm around your waist, holding you close. You felt safe and protected in his embrace.

“My precious baby,” his words never left your mind.

“Oh no, not this again” you thought to yourself. 

You two stopped by you house to grab the bag you've packed. Your mum and dad were having breakfast in the kitchen.

“I thought you'd be dropping by soon” your mum said as you kissed her on the cheek.

 

“Yup! Just packed some stuff to bring over before going for a jog with Minghao oppa.” 

 

“Good good. Well, I've made breakfast for you and the boys. I want to send my love to them, it's been a while, i miss them. Is Minghao outside? Come let him in for a drink before you two leave. I'll pack the food.” You nodded and walked to the door to invite Minghao in. 

He shyly stepped into your house. It wasn't his first time there as he's been in there a countless times before, but it had always been with the boys and never had he been invited alone.

 

“Good morning Mr and Mrs Jung.” he bowed politely to your parents. 

Your dad pulled out a chair next to him and offered Minghao the seat who took it gratefully. Even though your dad was once their principal, he never once treated the boys as students instead he accepted them as your friends sometimes even treated them as though they were his own. 

Minghao sat beside your dad, occasionally taking a sip from the glass of you water you had poured for him as the two talked about how things have been in the Taekwondo shop. Your dad was friends with the owner of the shop and was the one who recommended Minghao for the job.

 

You helped your mum to pack the food she made, most of which were your favourite. There were pancakes, bacon, cheesy omelette, French toast, hash brown and loads of chicken nuggets. 

Just as you set the pack of foods onto the dining table your dad said “Hey Y/N since you don't have much to do today why not you stay over for another night. Then tmr morning I'll pick you and Little Chan up and we can drive to school together. I'm quite happy with the sleeping arrangements you guys set, hearing how Minghao offered his bed for you.”

 

You smiled gleefully and hugged your dad tight. Your dad smiled and jokingly pulled away, pinching his nose. 

“Ah, now you can leave. You're stinking the whole house with your sweat.” 

All of you laughed.

You went to pack more clothes and grab your uniform as well as your school bag filled with the required school supplies. You kissed you mum and dad goodbye and they walked you two to the door. 

The two of you then walked back gleefully together to the apartment holding each other's hand, with your fingers intertwined whilst your other hands were full with the bag of food and all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you're enjoying this so far! 
> 
> Will be posting another chapter soon!!!
> 
> Thanks for reading 


	6. Just Like When We Were Kids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You were his Baby and he was your Boo.
> 
> You were the only one who he'd allow to call him Boo. Occasionally you'll change it to Boo-oppa or baby Boo, but he doesn't seem to mind. 
> 
> The only other person who'd ever call him that was Hansol and that had caused Seungkwan to turn into a flustered mess.

The boys were overjoyed to be able to spend another night with you. Everyone ate the food that your mum had made gratefully and deliciously. After the meal, the boys called your mum, who was amused as 13 boys tried to squeeze in their chance to say, “thank you” and to compliment her cooking. 

They also managed to thank your dad for letting you stay for another night. After everyone had cleaned up the dining table, you guys sat around the living room. 

“So Y / N what do want to do now?” Seongcheol asked. 

Everyone turned to look at you.

“Hmm how about we go out? We can play at that large playground that has those swings!” you squealed excitedly. 

The boys shared your excitement shouting out ideas of games you guys could play there. They took out several sporting equipment and got changed into something cooling. The boys waited for you at the living room as you went to take a shower. 

You wore a black, fitting tank top and a thin, loose white crop top that hung off your shoulders. You slipped into a pair of black shorts to match your top. You let your hair down for now since you still had to dry it off but you slipped two hair bands onto your wrist for later use. 

You walked to the boys at the living room who were getting bored, waiting for you. 

When you told them you're done, many of them groaned and rolled off the couch whilst the rest jumped out of their seats, yelling “finally!!”

You rolled your eyes at them and slipped into your black Nike sneakers. The fourteen of you walked peacefully in the morning breeze as you all headed to the playground which was a couple of blocks from the boys’ apartment. 

Minghao took your hands in his, fingers intertwined. 

Even though you pretended that you've fully recovered from the morning's incident, inside you were still shook and Minghao knows it. So he gave your hand a soft squeeze and gave you a concerned look, to which you casually nodded your head in response. 

None of the other boys knew what happened to you that morning and you think it's best if it stays that way. 

Seungkwan was concentrating on dribbling the ball as he walked in front of you two while the entire time Soonyoung who was walking beside him continuously tried to steal the ball. You always had to remind yourself that the latter was much older, yet his actions led you to believe otherwise. 

Mingyu and Junhui was walking side-by-side, engaged in a peaceful conversation, or so you’ve thought until you heard the younger exclaimed, “NO HYUNG YOU'RE WRONG!! GIRLS WON’T LIKE THAT!!” 

You turned to Seokmin who has caught up to your other side. You gave him a puzzled look. 

“Ignore them. They’ve been having that debate since we left the apartment. It started with something about the best way to catch a girl’s attention or how to woo them… Something of that sort. They’re always competing about who is the true ‘ladies man’.” Seokmin stated.

You saw the boy shudder as he recalled how the two had once sat him down to give him tips on how to get the girl he had a crush on in class, a couple of years back. Seokmin was somehow foolish enough to take the advices of the two. 

“Listen to me Seokie it's all about the charm. You‘ve got to melt her with a charming smile, bright and shiny.” Mingyu declared. 

“NO! You wanna know what makes the girls crazy? Just a little touch of affection. BUT MAKE IT SUBTLE. Help her pick up her pencil and ‘ACCIDENTALLY’ grace your hand over hers. Just a little tease.” Jun proposed as Mingyu shook his head beside the older. 

Being the innocent boy he was, Seokmin considered his friends advices and the next day, he did as they had suggested. Right before his crush left the class for lunch, he took it upon himself to help her with her laces which were untied. He had contributed to the untying of shoelaces. After he had tied her laces to a cute bow, he patted them down nicely. 

_“Physical affection: Check.” he thought to himself._

He then turned his head up to face his crush’s. He gave her a huge toothy smile as wide as he possibly could. 

_“Smile Seokie, smile.” He told himself._

 

His crush blinked back at him, confused and unamused. Seokmin was known as the class clown, therefore you couldn’t really blame her for thinking that this was just another part of his usual jokes. He was still squatting in front of her, smiling away dorkily when she pointed squarely to his forehead and poked him off. He lost his balance and fell onto his butt. 

 

She scoffed and muttered a soft, “Weirdo” under her breath, not caring if her statement was heard. 

Minghao, who was his classmate at that year, witnessed the scene unfold before him. His eyes trailed the girl as she took her bag and walked around Seokmin, who was still sitting of the floor dumbfounded, to join her friends who were waiting for her by the door. He got off his chair and extended a hand to Seokmin who was still out of it. He sighed and sat down next to him. 

“What was that?” Minghao asked quietly. 

“I don’t understand what went wrong…. I did what they both swore would work..” Seokmin mumbled, dazed. 

Minghao was confused at the moment before it clicked in his head. 

“AHHH….AISHHH! Didn’t i tell you not to accept ‘Love- Coaching’ from those two guys?! Mingyu and Jun hyung don’t know the first thing about girls! I hate to say it at a moment like this but, I told you so.” 

Minghao shrugged and got back on his feet. He extended his hand again for his friend who slowly seeped back into reality and accepted his friend’s hand. After that incident, Seokmin swore to himself to never accept dating advices from the two ever again.

___________

Seokmin shook his head to clear those memories. You watched as he took a deep breath before skipping between the two boys and breaking the mini duel apart. Mingyu was looking rather annoyed and Jun simply rolled his eyes. You felt a slight tug on your hand and you turned to Minghao who was still holding on to you. 

“Hang on for a bit, i think i have a little cheering up to do” you nodded your head and released his hand from yours. 

You watched as Minghao bounced up to Jun’s side and noticed how to taller boy’s expression had quickly lifted from a frown to a genuine smile. Only after his hand left yours did you noticed how cold your hands really were. 

It was a rather chilly morning. So you stuffed your hands into the pockets of your shorts, only to curse at the minute size of female pockets. 

“Ouuuhh someone sure is a potty mouth this early in the morning.” Chan chuckled as he took Minghao’s place next to you. 

You laughed sheepishly. 

“Oppsies Sorry.” you grinned up to the boy beside you. 

As you had your eyes closed from grinning too widely, you had missed how Chan’s face flushed red and that he had fumbled on his own two feet. You opened your eyes, confused that your eyes were no longer meeting his, instead you looked down to see him sprawled onto the pavement. 

That was when Seongcheol and Jeonghan got to his sides and pulled him up effortlessly back onto his feet.

“Awww our Chan hasn’t always been this flustered. But now his fallen over like a lil pup, blinded by love. I wonder what’s causing him to be like this?” Jeonghan said sarcastically, and laughed when Chan hit him lightly on the stomach. 

Seongcheol laughed, seeing his little brother acting so out of character. 

“Ouh feisty... He’s even being violent, hitting his hyung like that..” The two older boys laughed harder, leaving the boy who was turning a darker shade of red. 

“Stop teasing Little Chan-ie now! Y/N, we're here! What's the first thing you wanna play?” Hansol asked. 

“Let's play tag, Y/N is it!!” you heard Seokmin voice shout from behind the group. 

Before you even had time to process what he just said, the group broke off, laughing away within seconds, leaving you still confused. Upon realizing what is going on, you started scanning around the area to find your first victim. 

What the boys had forgotten is that you've practically spent those eight months in America, training yourself and building your stamina. 

Therefore, thinking that you were still your slow self, the boys didn't really bother to run off that quickly. 

In reality, you can run, fast. 

After spotting your prey, Mingyu, you broke off into a sprint and seconds later you are right on his tail. As Mingyu turned back to see how far he was from you, his eyes nearly fall out of his head when he saw you just inches away. 

Out of shock, he tripped and fell, making you crash onto him. You fell on his back and you heard the rest of the boys running towards the two of you. 

You held yourself up on all fours as Mingyu rolled onto his back to face you. He gave you a toothy grin. You leaned down to his ear, your breath against his skin caused him to shiver. 

“Tag, you're it.” you whispered before you were pulled off him by Seongcheol. 

Jisoo tapped Mingyu’s sides lightly with his foot. 

“You okay there my brother?” he asked but was met with silence as Mingyu was still lying there stunned. 

The game of tag went on for a few more rounds, after Mingyu, Vernon was caught, then Soonyoung, Jihoon and lastly Wonwoo. The game ended with all of you panting, and laughing in between your intakes of breath. 

“Ouh can we please play ‘the rose of sharon has bloomed’? Pleaseeeeeee” you turned to the 13 boys who were either lying on their backs, trying to catch their breaths or sitting on the ground, tired from all the running. 

“Ouhhh just like when we were kids?” Chan joined your excited squeal. 

“Sure thing but can someone go and get drinks first before we die of dehydration?” Jeonghan asked, wiping off the sweat on his forehead. 

You and Seungkwan got up to your feet and volunteered to go. After Seongcheol handed you two the cash, the two of you set off to the nearby convenience store. 

You grabbed a few bottles of mineral water and placed it in the basket that Seungkwan was holding onto. He quietly walked behind you as you took out sodas from the fridge and placed the cool drinks into the basket. You turned to him and looked into the basket.

“Do you think these are enough Boo?” you asked and Seungkwan nodded his head. 

Boo was your special pet name for him and Baby was his for you. You were the only one who he'd allow to call him Boo. Occasionally you'll change it to Boo-oppa or baby Boo, but he doesn't seem to mind. 

The only other person who'd ever call him that was Hansol and that had caused Seungkwan to turn into a flustered mess. As you skipped over to the cashier, you turned to see Seungkwan stopping short by the ice creams.

“Do you want any, Baby?” He took out a chocolate cone for himself and a rocky road one for you. 

“Ouh my Favourite!! But do we have enough for everyone?” you pouted in disappointment as you counted the cash that Seongcheol gave you. 

“Well we won't have to get them any if they don't know we had any. Just don't forget to rid of all evidences.” Seungkwan winked and smiled slyly at you. 

You laughed and smiled gleefully back at him. You two paid for the things and walked out of the store happily, licking on your respective ice creams. You two sat on a bench outside the store, away from the rest while you two finished your sinful treats.

“Hey, Baby. When you met us at the Diner last night. Did anything feel different to you?” Seungkwan questioned you casually, still concentrating on his chocolate ice cream which was beginning to melt and ooze down onto his fingers. 

 

“Different?” you asked, not understanding what he meant. 

“Well, it's pretty obvious that you've sort of grown up over the months that you've went away… I mean, like Jisoo Hyung said, you're no longer a baby anymore… So I just wanna know… When you saw us, do you still feel that we're just your brothers?” he finally turned to look at you, stumbling on his words. 

Your head tilted to the side. You were still missing his point. 

“I don't understand what you mean. You'll always be my brother, Boo. No matter how old I get, you're still my Baby Boo. Did I answer your question? Coz I don't even know what you just asked..” you tossed the wrapper of your ice cream into the bin beside you and turned your attention back to Seungkwan who seemed to get restless beside you. 

Your words were replaying in his head. 

_“You'll always be my brother.”_

He knew that what he had felt for you the moment he saw you last night did not match what you felt for him. 

_“It's never gonna happen… You're just like a brother to her. She'll find it gross” he thought to himself, but he couldn’t resist and leaned in a little closer, your foreheads touching._

Dear god, he couldn’t fight against the thoughts that were going through him. Your very smell was flooding his senses now. You smiled lovingly at him and gently caressed his cheek with your thumb. 

“What's wrong oppa? Don't worry, no matter how many years had passed, I'll always love you-” his heart stopped beating.

“-All thirteen of you.” his shoulders fell and he sighed deeply, closing his eyes.

_“Don't do it. You're just a brother. She don't feel that way.”_

_“Hehe you guys won't be able to get rid of me that easily. I'll be there for years an-” your words were cut short as he crashed his lips against yours. His lips were soft, yet his kisses were firm. You were stunned, eyes opened wide and you didn't move a single muscle._

_He gently pulled back from you, eyes still closed._

_“I'm sorry. I just had to-”_

 _This time it was your turn to cut his words with your lips. You kissed him back harder and stronger. Passion was poured into the kiss as he tilted his head to get in deeper into the kiss. You two pulled back to breath before he leaned back for another kiss._  
______________

“Oppa? Yah! Are you asleep?!” Seungkwan still had his eyes shut, forehead still pressed against yours. 

“Aish! And here I tried to be sweet.” you pulled your head back and stood up causing Seungkwan to fall forward. 

You laughed to yourself as you watched him rub his nose, which had hit the bench as he fell face first.

“You deserve it for not paying attention to me!” you carried the drinks and stormed off to the rest of the boys. 

Seungkwan watched as you walked off.

[I]“It's only been a day since she got back. It's too soon to be feeling all this.” he thought as he hit his own head. 

He placed his hand over his chest. He could his heart beating fast. He sighed as he stood up and walked towards the rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the Sixth chapter of my first ever series! #NaBa
> 
> How's do you like it so far?   
> Hope you guys enjoyed it and look forward to the next chapter!
> 
> Tell me what you think about it!
> 
> Thanks for reading 


	7. Feeling Something New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You were starting to get all these mixed emotions about the guys. 
> 
> You'd never thought that you'd start feeling this way for someone you've known for so long. 
> 
> Your mind wonders off to HIM. 
> 
> You've always had your heart set out for him.
> 
> But with all that's been going on, you weren't as sure as you thought you were.

The boys were sitting in a circle in a deep discussion, voices low and unclear for where you were. As you stepped closer, Jun hushed the lot. Their discussion ended there. Despite your curiosity, you knew better than to press on the matter further. 

You noticed that Soonyoung had an arm over Chan’s shoulder, subtly soothing the boy who looked a little tensed and pissed. 

 

You rarely seen Chan get pissed over anything. He was usually cheery or upset but never that often was he angry.

There was only one occasion you could remember clearly of him losing his temper. You were eight and he was ten, a couple of years after the two of you got close. You accidentally poured your glass of milk over his science project and he got really mad at you. 

“YAH Y/N! LOOK AT WHAT YOU'VE DONE! THIS TOOK ME THREE HOURS TO COMPLETE!! CAN'T YOU BE MORE CAREFUL?!” his words boomed loudly in the room. 

You were shocked and terrified of his sudden outburst. Tears stinging your eyes as you were at the verge of crying. You stared at the hard wooden floor, you grabbed the hem of your skirt tightly as you fought back the tears. 

Seeing your current state broke Chan. His anger quickly faded away, pulling you in a warm embrace. His hands running through your hair gently. 

“Shh.. Y/N don't cry.. I'm sorry I got mad at you. I didn't mean to raise my voice like that..” he whispered soothingly.

You could not recall a time after that event where he got mad at you, or anyone else in particular.

Seeing your face, Chan’s frown was swapped for a huge grin. 

“Y/N! You're back with the drinks! What took you guys so long?” He chirped as he shot up and walked up to you, taking the drinks and distributing them to the rest. 

“And where's Kwanie?” Vernon asked, peeking over your shoulder from where he sat, waiting for the boy to appear.

You let out a puff of annoyance and crossed your arms across your chest. 

“We took a break and sat at the bench before coming back. He then fell asleep when I was happily talking to him and being nice.” 

You rolled your eyes, exaggerating your anger which had actually died down when you saw Seungkwan’s head hit the bench. You stormed off, flopping to the ground beside Soonyoung, taking Chan’s place.

The boys laughed at your state. Some of the boys got up and started playing a friendly match of basketball. Soon after Seungkwan came back, apologising to you profusely. He sat beside you, tugging onto your arm gently.

“I said I'm sorry Y/N!! Don't be like thisss,” he whined.

You crossed your arms and turned away from him. 

Wonwoo, who was sitting beside you, laughed at how petty the two of you seemed. 

“Yah! Watch out!” you heard Minghao shout out. 

As you open your eyes, you quickly shut them back tight, turning away when you saw the basketball flying towards your direction. Fortunately for you, Seungcheol was able to block the ball from hitting you. He smiled proudly to himself for a quick moment before he stood up and resumed with the game. 

 

After the friendly match ended, the boys gathered around you, thirstily gulping down their bottled water. 

“Hey y/n, didn't you say you want to play the rose of sharon has bloomed?” Seokmin asked. 

“Well, I wanted to, but I can't possibly play on my own since you guys were busy with your friendly match.” you pouted up at them. 

Soonyoung then pulled you up. 

“Okay Okay.. we're sorry Y/N.. we were just passing time. Let's play that now okay? You're it,” Soonyoung turned you around to face the tree.

It was just like you were a kid again. You used to love playing this game. You, Chan and a few other kids from the neighbourhood played it often when you were younger. 

After a while you had almost all the boys caught and lining in a row. The ones who were left were, Seungcheol, Seokmin and Jisoo. 

Seungcheol was the nearest to you. You could literally feel his presence, just a couple inches away. 

As you said the phrase, “the rose of sharon has bloomed,” you knew that he was about to tap your shoulder anytime soon, so you kind of prolonged the phrase, giving him time.

Seungcheol noticed that you were stretching your words longer, giving him time to attack. He smiled to himself before he grabbed onto your wrist and pulled the whole chain of guys along. 

 

After few other rounds, it came to the last one, Soonyoung was the tagger. He mockingly said the phrase quickly, his way of catching those who tried to be too fast. Easily he had captured Minghao and Chan, the two always using the strategy of moving fast. You were the last few ones getting caught, along with Jun and Jisoo. 

Soonyoung was just six steps ahead. You weren't sure that you could run up to him fast enough, but it was worth the risk. 

As he turned back to face the tree again, his words left him much faster than you had expected.   
Within seconds he turned back, both of you surprised at how close you two were standing. 

 

For a moment he gazed at your face. 

 

You turned away blushing.

He then cleared his throat and turned back. As the first word left his lips you quickly tapped him and dashed away with the rest of the boys laughing away. 

As the game came to an end, you heard your tummy grumbling. 

“Oppa, I'm hungryyy~” you whined to Jeonghan. 

Jeonghan brushed the loose strands of hair off your face and tucked them behind your ear. 

“Me too baby! Cheolie were hungry~” he chimed in a singsong manner to Seungcheol.

You all headed for a nearby pizza place and bought five boxes of pizzas. 

Mingyu led the group back to the dorm, carrying the five boxed of pizzas. Wonwoo walked beside him, carrying the other food items like garlic bread and chicken drumlets. 

Occasionally Wonwoo would tug Mingyu’s shirt closer or push the boy away slightly to prevent the tall boy from tripping over things. 

You watched the two of them as you walked a few steps behind them. 

_“Wah they're really couple goals. It's the little signs of affection that counts. So sweet.”_

You looked up to the clear sky above. You took a deep breath, taking in the fresh air that now pleasantly smells of pizzas. You clutched your stomach as it grumbled loudly. 

“You okay there mate?” Vernon raised an eyebrow to you. 

You smiled sheepishly at him. 

“Hehehe I'll be fine as long as you guys promise that all five boxed are for me.” you grinned playfully at him. 

He pinched your cheek lightly.

“Not gonna happen princess. I love you, but I'm hungry too. Pizzas before sistas.” he said playfully, catching up to Mingyu, offering to take a few of the load off him. 

As he took three boxes, he turned to you and gave a cheeky wink and stuck his tongue out. 

After the satisfying lunch, all of you sat around the living room lazily. Feeling sticky and uncomfortable, you excused yourself for a shower. 

After your shower, you went into your room (Minghao and Mingyu’s room). You flopped onto the bed. 

You were starting to feel rather anxious to be resuming your education at Pledis High. Your ‘friends’ in class were never that keen of you and now that you've been missing for more than half a year, you were afraid you'd be ostracised more than before. 

You heard a soft knock on the door.

“Come in~” you tried to sound happy despite your growing fears.

You propped yourself onto your elbows as the door creaked open and Soonyoung’s head popped into the room. 

“Some of the boys are out there practicing their music, Seungcheol asked me to ask you if you were interested in watching them.” 

His excitement fell when he noticed something amiss. 

“What's wrong baby?” he asked softly as he walked towards you, closing the door behind him.

You shook your head and sat up fully as he sat down next to you. His arm instinctively wrapped around your waist. 

Being your hyper buddy, he was surprisingly one of the few to have that special ability to detect if there's anything bothering you. 

You gave him a bright smile and reassured him that you were fine, your eyes avoiding his, starring onto the carpet at the foot of Minghao’s bed.

He gave you a gentle squeeze encouraging you to open up. You sighed and rest your head on his shoulder. 

“I'm suddenly feeling scared to go to school tomorrow. I know there shouldn't be anything to worry about. But I feel like an alien, outsider who randomly joined the class after more than half the year has passed. I'm just scared.” you weren't sure why you were starting to get teary eyed. 

You weren't sure whether the tears were from the fear of facing your school bullies that you have yet told the boys of, from bottling up all of it for the past two years or from the shame of being terrified of going to a school that your dad owns. 

The tears involuntarily rolled down your cheeks.

Soonyoung turned to face you, pulling your head gently to his chest, stroking your head soothingly. He then wrapped you in a warm embrace, whispering sweet words to ease your tears.

As your sobs subsided, he held your head up, cupping both your cheeks in his palms. He wiped away your tears with his thumbs. He gazed lovingly at you.

For a moment Soonyoung felt a slight tug on his heart. The same feeling he felt when he was playing earlier that day. It was something about your face being too close to his. He leaned in closer.

His lips brush yours. Not innocently, like a tease but hot, fiery, passionate and demanding. 

You want to pull away before you lose yourself but you can’t seem to.

In this minty moment, your senses have been seduced and you can no longer think straight. 

“Y/N” he whispers slowly, prolonging each letter as if to savor them. 

You smiled, your heart fluttering at his voice as you clasp your hands on either side of his face. Never before had your name ever felt so wonderful you think, as you lean in for another.

For that moment you forgot all about your fears of school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the seventh chapter of #NaBa
> 
> Who are you rooting for so far?   
> Hope you guys enjoyed it and look forward to the next chapter!
> 
> Tell me what you think about it!
> 
> Thanks for reading 


	8. Taking Chances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The other guys had made their move with you. 
> 
> And Mingyu doesn't wanna miss out on his chance either.

Mingyu cleared his throat. 

“Er.. Excuse me?” His voice broke your kiss with Soonyoung. 

It was as though for a moment, Soonyoung had been possessed by another persona and had now restored to his usual self. Realising what had just happened, he abruptly stood up, scratching the back of his head , muttering something under his breath. 

“I'm sorry, I didn't mean to.” He blurted before he rushed out of the room.

Your emotions were a mess.

Mingyu closed too the door after Soonyoung. He walked towards his bed and sat down on the foot of the bed. As the too beds were opposite each other, he silently watched you. 

You felt uncomfortable being scrutinised by him, especially after what he had caught you two doing in his room. 

“Do you have feelings for Soonyoung?” His words broke the silence. 

He didn't even bother going about the matter and had cut straight to the chase. He wanted to know what you felt, because if you did have feeling for his older friend, then he'd try his best to kill whatever emotions he had for you that was slowly brewing.

You shook your head and buried your face in your hands. 

“I don't know what I'm feeling. First it was Jihoon oppa, now it's him. I'm just so confused.” you mumbled, not caring if he heard your words.

You could hear Mingyu standing up from where he sat and walking towards you.

“Wait- Jihoon hyung?” he asked.

“Dammit”

“So you're telling me. He did kissed you during that dare?” 

Even without having to look up to his face, you knew that his smirk was there. You groaned inwardly and looked up to him.

“It wasn't a big deal. It was a dare anyway...” you mumbled softly.

Mingyu was standing in front of you. You literally had to look up to him since he was so tall. You felt so small sitting in front of him. You turned away, blushing at the accidental slip about your kiss with Jihoon. 

“So I'm guessing that you don't know who has stolen your heart at this moment and you're feeling confused about your mixed emotions. Am I right?” Mingyu questioned blatantly.

You nodded your head slightly.

“Great, then add me to the list.”

You hesitantly looked up at him. You saw the powerful swirls of emotion. 

Lust and desire. 

However, before you could ponder about it further, he yanked you up to him and covered your mouth with his, in a hungry kiss. 

As your lips crushed together, you felt like you were walking on air. It was like magic, the way his lips connected with yours. His mouth was so warm, the caress of his lips was softer than you could have imagined.

He then pulled himself back. His forehead, still resting against yours. 

“I just want a chance too.” He whispered softly.

You weren't sure whether his words were for you to hear or if it was he saying it to himself. He then took a step back, pulling himself fully away from you. He gently ran his fingers through your hair before petting your head softly. 

He gave you a loving smile that contrasted his previous actions. 

“I won't push you to choose me, although I hope you do.”

He gave you a final smile before turning away, grabbing the tee shirt he initially came to fetch and left you alone in the room, closing the door silently behind him. 

You flopped onto Minghao’s soft bed.

“What is going on with the guys?” you thought aloud. 

Slowly your growing anxiety for school was biting the edges of your insides, fighting to overpower the confusion in your heart.

You rolled around the bed for a little while longer, before you got up. You stood in front of the mirror, tidying your hair a bit, applying a bit of lip balm before leaving the room to join the rest of the guys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a little short chapter for #NaBa
> 
> It's a transition chapter, if I were to continue with what's coming next it'll be too long.
> 
> So, you've exprienced; Jihoon, Jisoo, Minghao, Seungkwan(?), Soonyoung and now Mingyu.
> 
> Who are you rooting for? Or who are you hoping for next?
> 
> Tell me what you think about it so far.
> 
> Thanks for reading 


	9. Still The Same Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was no doubt that youve changed A LOT in the course of eight months. 
> 
> Yet the guys were rather shocked to find that you were still the same baby that they bid farewell to at the airport earlier in the year. The guys were surprised when they found out that you still had that old "trigger point". 
> 
> It's been a long while since they've seen your 'baby-mode', refusing to admit how much they've missed seeing that side of you.
> 
> (I'm sorry I'm bad at summaries)

Mingyu’s gentle smile flashed through your mind once more. 

“I just want a chance too.”

His words replayed in your head. 

_What does he mean by chance? Why was the boys acting so weirdly?_

You knew that the girl who returned was not the same girl who left a couple months back, but you were still you. Their little baby. 

_“What's wrong with these boys?”_

Your mind recalled the dare from the previous night. Jihoon’s soft side that you've never seen before. 

Then there was Jisoo, those pretty eyes, gentle touch and caring heart. 

Then came Minghao, who was literally your hero, he's always been there for you, protecting you behind the scenes. 

Then Soonyoung, you wondered how someone as playful as him could be so serious and sincere when he worries about you.

And of course, Mingyu who was indeed gorgeous and charming in a way that was out of this universe.

You grabbed a pillow over your head and screamed into it. You felt your heart beating fast.

Your mind wonders to him. 

To you he has always been the definition of perfect. Literally since the day you've met him, you found yourself falling deeply in love with him.

But with how the guys have been acting so far, it had your heart all mixed up and confused. You threw the pillow back, sitting up and ruffling your hair out of frustration.

You stood up and walked to the full length mirror that stood right by the door. You could faintly hear some of the boys outside practicing their music. Soft, sweet voices that you weren't able to distinguish. 

You fixed your hair a little and applied some lip balm before you went out to join the rest of the guys outside.

_____

The boys were scattered all around the room. The sound of the door opening had everyone of them turning their attention to the one entering the living room.

Chan and Soonyoung was sitting on the floor behind the couch, cooling down after the younger helped to fix the awkward moments in the new choreography that Soonyoung had created.

Minghao, Mingyu, Jun and Wonwoo were sitting at the dining table preoccupied with a game of UNO. Mingyu just gave Jun the “Draw Four” card, so now Jun is chasing Mingyu around the dorm threatening to choke him. 

Vernon and Seungkwan were busy at the kitchen counter making chocolate sundaes. The two boys worked quietly but efficiently. Silently handing the other boy the things they needed, like chocolate syrup or m&ms without him having to ask for them. Occasionally Vernon would sneak a piece of candy into his mouth and feed Seungkwan as well. 

Seokmin happily stealing pieces of candy from the two younger boys. Pretending to offer tips and advices to make a perfect sundae as he sneaked a whole piece of the chocolate Mars bar into his mouth. Seungkwan who had caught his hyung in the act was whining and scolding Seokmin. Vernon stood there laughing at how cute Seungkwan was acting.

Jihoon and Jisoo were sitting at the couch, half facing each other. Both had their guitars, but the two were in deep discussion on the melody of the song Jihoon had created. Jihoon’s sure that the tempo seemed off and that the spark in the song was missing. Jisoo was trying to reassure him that it was perfectly fine.

Seungcheol and Jeonghan was sitting on the floor in front of the two. They were both proudly in love with the music these two created together. Although it was always Jihoon creating songs, occasionally Jisoo would help with the arrangements of the vocals. 

As the two had gotten lost and bored of the discussion that had stopped the music, they instead began play fighting. It was rare to see these two being playful with each other. Openly flirting yes, but not actually being playful as kids. 

Jeonghan, who was often underestimated to be weak, had successfully pinned Seungcheol to the ground and had now began attacking his sides with merciless tickles.

Seungcheol’s helpless begging caught Jisoo and Jihoon’s attention. The two of them got off the couch to break the pair apart. Jisoo wrapped his arms around Jeonghan’s waist carrying him off Seungcheol.

Jihoon stood over Seungcheol, offering him a hand to pull him up. As Seungcheol took Jihoon’s hand, Seungcheol gave Jihoon an evil smirk. He pulled the boy down onto the soft fluffy carpet. Swiftly, Seungcheol pinned the smaller boy down and started tickling him.

Jisoo and Jeonghan were surprised by the sudden turn of events. Jisoo sat them both down, his arms still wrapped around Jeonghan’s waist, his head on Jeonghan’s shoulder. As Jeonghan was sitting comfortably on Jisoo's lap, back facing the other boy, he had failed to catch a glimpse of the mischievous look on Jisoo’s face before it was his turn to face the same ticklish fate. 

The room was filled with the sound of laughter.

As you opened the door, the tickling stopped, Jun and Mingyu’s cat and mouse chase halted, Vernon and Seungkwan paused their dessert making session, Seokmin stopped eating, and Chan and Soonyoung had stopped chatting. The laughter slowly died down.

All thirteen of them had “discreetly” turned their attention to you, sneaking glances, secretly gazing lovingly. Pretending that your arrival had not caught their attention, the boys tried to turn back to their respective activities. Their heads instantly turned back to face the door as you left the room once more. 

You came back out of Mingyu and Minghao’s room to find 13 pairs of eyes, glued to you.

The boys turned their attention between you and the huge stuffed teddy you were hugging.

“Oh My Gosh! That is sooooo cuteee!” Seungkwan squealed. 

The boys gathered around you, abandoning whatever they were (pretending that they were still) doing. You smiled gleefully to them. As much as you love claiming that you were a grown up and should be treated as such, your weak spot was soft toys and all of the thirteen boys knew it. 

It became a little trick of them. When you were being extra annoying in insisting that you were old enough for this and that, they would just give you a bear, and your childlike self will shine for hours.

But it came to a point of realisation that this was not a tiny slip of immaturity. It's like a switch has been flipped and you'd instantly behave like a kid. 

Your parents were concerned if it was a major issue when the boys brought it up a couple years back. Your parents consulted a psychiatrist, a friend of your mum, and were told that it was probably a side effect of having such a high IQ at a very young age.

So with a soft toy, it triggered that part of your brain that switched you into “Baby Mode”. A part of your brain which was rarely used when you were a kid, since you had filled your time reading ahead of the kids in your age.

The boys were unsure if you had lost this “Baby Mode” of yours. 

As you left the room, you had yet said a word, even after Seungkwan’s praises for your stuffed toy. 

“Y/N-ah can I have this bear?” Seungcheol asked, testing the waters of your attitude. 

You hugged the bear tighter, bringing it up to your face, covering your lips. The teddy was literally huge and your arms could barely even go round it. You stared onto the floor, you silently shook your head. There it was, your child like behaviour. The boys knew that it was best to play along with this ‘persona’ of yours until your usual self came back, which is usually like an hour after you've left the bear. 

Jeonghan felt his heart beating hard in his chest. You were looking so adorable hugging that stuffed toy tight. He placed a hand on your head and stroked your hair softly.

“Y/N, who's baby are you?” He asked.

You lift up your head, smiling up to him.

“Jeonghanie's Baby!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg guys I'm sooooo sorry to put you guys on hold. I had a hectic week. I'm drowning I'm tests and failures. 
> 
> Send help.
> 
> ANYWAYS... 
> 
> How was this chapter? I find baby you so adorable. Can't wait to develop that side of youuu...  
> #NaBa
> 
> Tell me what you think about "baby mode".
> 
> Thanks for reading


	10. Adore You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened during baby mode often stays with baby mode. The guys never talked about it again with you, even if you begged and asked how you were acting. 
> 
> This partly contributes as to why you hate it so much. You're constantly in fear that baby mode would let slip any of your secrets, especially about your true feelings.

“Jeonghanie's Baby!”

The boys awed at how adorable you were. It's been a long while since “Baby You” greeted them. The last time that saw this side of you was almost a year ago when Vernon won a stuffed Totoro on a claw machine and gave it to Chan, who excitedly showed you his new addition to his totoro collection. 

That episode lasted for about four hours, because you fought every soul who tried to rip that toy off you.

In the end, you gave in when you curled up like a kitten on the sofa, head resting on Jihoon’s lap. You were half asleep when Jihoon quietly asks for the stuffed toy. Sleepily rubbing your eyes, you placed the Totoro in his empty hand, whilst his other hand gently stroked your hair.

You let out a final yawn before falling to a deep slumber. 

You woke up, tucked nicely in Seungcheol’s bed. You weren't sure for how long you were out but you found your parents having a cup of tea with Jisoo at the dining table as the rest of the boys seemed to be waiting anxiously in the living room.

“Oh Y/N. You're awake.” Seungcheol stated as he stood up from the couch. 

Apparently you were asleep for 2 hours after giving Jihoon the stuffed toy. 

After that, you met up with your mum's psychiatric friend every Thursday night to talk about this interesting experiences of yours. Although she have yet to officially grasp the concept of how exactly your brain works, she advises that it's best to stay away from any kind of stuffed toy which may trigger your “Baby Mode”.

______________

 

The thirteen boys stared at you as you happily hugged the fluffy bear tighter.

“Hey baby, can I have that bear please?” Seungcheol stepped forward, the first to try prying the bear off you. 

You took a step back and hid the bear behind your back, making it squish between you and the door. You pouted and shook your head. Seungcheol went back to his original spot, holding his hands up in defence. 

Seokmin tried next asking if he could feel the soft fur that coated the bear. Once more you shook your head and took another step back, squishing your teddy further.

Next, Hansol extended his hand to you. You avoided his hand, expecting him to ask for the bear like the other two. Instead he gave you a soft smile.

“Come join me baby. I made some chocolate sundaes that we can share with Mr Teddy.” 

You hesitantly looked at his hand before lifting your gaze to meet his eyes. He raised his eyebrows expectantly giving you a playful smile. You smiled excitedly back at him and took his hand. Your other hand firmly grasping the arm of Mr Teddy.

The rest of the boys sat back and watched as Hansol took the big bowl of chocolate sundae and three metal spoons to the coffee table, with you grabbing onto the hem of his shirt, trailing closely behind him. He sat on the floor and gestured for you to sit opposite him. You glanced to the rest of the boys, fearful that one might run up to you and grab Mr Teddy away.

You sat on the floor opposite of Hansol, letting the bear sit on your lap. You placed a metal spoon next to the bears hand and waited, looking sad and confused as to why your bear isn't eating the delicious treat. 

“Y/N, Ahh~” Hansol said as he held a great spoonful of ice cream. 

You happily took the spoonful of dessert. Your eyes widened and you happily took your own spoon and began eating the treat. 

“Soliee~ Ahhh~”

You extended your hand towards Hansol, trying to feed him the messy spoonful that was starting to drip onto the table.

Some of the boys gathered closer, amazed at Hansol’s ability to bring you out of your shell with ease. 

Seeing the dramatic, shocked look on everyone's face, he casually stated matter-of-factly, “What? I have a real younger sister back in the States you know. So this is just the same.”

Everyone tend to forget that Hansol (along with Jisoo) wasn't a hundred percent Korean. And like Chan, Hansol’s family had migrated out of Korea due to business reasons. 

“Yahh baby I want some too!!” Seungkwan whined. 

You giggled softly, amused with his whiny act. You fed him a great spoonful too. Soon after, the rest of the boys came forward, asking to be fed too. 

The last to be fed was Jihoon. 

After being nudged by Jeonghan to play along, Jihoon reluctantly went forward and asked for a spoonful too. 

He wiped his lips with the back of his hand as he swallowed the sweet treat. 

“Oh baby, I think Mr Teddy need to clean his face after eating so messily. Come, let me clean him as you continue eating and he'll come back, nice and clean by the time you're done with that sundae. How about that? Deal?” Jihoon said, opening his hands as though he was expecting a baby to toddle it's way to him.

Your eyes glanced between Jihoon and your teddy. Placing the spoon in your mouth, you passed the bear to Jihoon, who carefully took it from you. 

Slowly you felt your eyelids getting heavier. Soonyoung eased the spoon from your mouth and placed it on the table. He gently pulled your head to rest onto his chest as you slowly curled into a ball. 

You felt sleepy. 

The last thing you heard was Mingyu asking Jihoon, “How did you do that hyung?” before you were engulfed in deep slumber.

_________

You woke up in Mingyu and Minghao’s room. It wasn't that dark yet, but the curtains were drawn shut. Your head felt heavy. You reached for your phone by the bedside table. 

It was 4:26pm.

The last thing you remembered was leaving the room to join the boys who were playing sweet music in the living room. But that was around 2:40pm earlier that day. 

You got out of bed and walked out of the room, not bothering to adjust your bed hair.

The thirteen boys who sat round the living room turned their attention to you like a deer in the headlights. 

“Y/N.. You're up. How are you feeling?” Wonwoo asked as he came up to you offering you a glass of water that sat on the coffee table. 

You offered a weak smile to him. 

“My head is just pounding. What happened?” You looked around the room waiting for any of them to fill you in on what had just occurred. 

There was a stream of mutterings of them beating about the bush, all of them knew how much you hated Baby Mode and none of them wanted to be the bearer of bad news that it happened again.

“Was it the baby thing again? Gosh what's wrong with me? I'm so sorry guys. How long was I out?” you buried your face in your hands. 

You had never liked “Baby Mode”. It's what you imagine it would feel like to be drunk and waking up hungover the next day and not know what ridiculous thing you've done.

“Nono don't be ashamed. It's nothing to worry about. You came out with this huge teddy bear of yours. You won't let it go when Seungcheol Hyung and Seokmin asked. Hansol sat you down for some ice cream and you fed everyone. Then Jihoon slyly asked you for Mr Teddy and you happily gave it to him.” Jun explained, rubbing your back softly in comfort. 

You nodded your head slightly. 

“How long was I out of it?” You asked.

“Baby Mode lasted about almost half an hour to forty five minutes, mostly because you didn't want to give up the bear and the sleep afterwards was just about an hour. It wasn't that bad.” Minghao stated, trying to reassure you that it was alright. 

You slowly nodded you head again and thanked the guys for putting up with this. 

Jun stroked your hair and placed a gentle kiss on the crown of your head. The kiss lingered a while before he pulled back.

“Don't worry baby. We would always be here for you. All thirteen of us. You're our one and only baby.”

You felt your heart flutter. 

_“Not this again.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Supp guys! 
> 
> Wow I just realized that I'm already ten chapters in and yet we're still only in day two~~
> 
> #NaBa 
> 
> IDK if you guys felt anything for this one but my heart was literally dying with how cute I imagined them to be.
> 
> Plus anyone wanna guess who gave you the bear? A Lil hint: he's not from Seventeen. 
> 
> Tell me what you think about it.
> 
> Thanks for reading


	11. Nighty Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Baby-Mode' was exhausting. Add that to your growing fears of school was making you restless. 
> 
> Wonwoo helps you to calm down, in a rather /sweet/ way.

Jun ruffled your hair lightly before he turned and walked away.

You felt your heart flutter.

_“Not this again”_

As the boys began dispersing to continue with their own activities, Wonwoo pulled you into the kitchen.

“You feeling alright?” He asked, not turning to face you as he busied himself preparing a hot drink.

You tugged the ends of Seungcheol’s sweater that you were wearing, which was three sizes too large for you. You sneaked up behind Wonwoo and wrapped your arms around his waist.

You could feel him slightly tensing up, his movements slowing down. You rest your cheek against his shoulder blade. You nodded your head, answering his question.

He glanced over, barely able to see your face hidden behind him. He gently ruffled your hair and placed a soft peck onto the crown of your head.

Your eyes stared into the blank wall. You gave his waist a soft squeeze. You then peeped from under his arm to see what drink he was making.

He laughed, seeing how you resembled a baby monkey.

You waddled along behind him as he placed the drink into the microwave and set it to fifteen seconds. As the microwave beeped, he took out the mug and set it back onto the kitchen counter. He then headed for the cupboard and took out the jar of honey.

He added a spoonful of honey into the heated drink and passed you the spoon, knowing how much you loved to luck the sweetness off it.

He casually walked around the kitchen grabbing the different utensils, washing them after usage and returning them to their initial spot, with little difficulty, as though you were not physically clinging onto his back, waddling around like penguins.

As he finished stirring the drink he turned over with you still wrapped around his waist. You looked up to his face, a soft smile tugged the corners of his lips. He pat your head lightly before handing the drink to you.

You raised your eyebrow at him.

You cautiously took the drink, still clinging onto his waist with one hand.

“Drink up. It's warm honey milk. It'll be soothing for a good night's sleep.”

You took a big mouthful of the drink. He softly laughed at your puffed out cheeks. Swallowing the drink, you felt your nerves calming.

Wonwoo took the empty mug from you and asked you to join the rest in the living room. You dragged your feet to the couch.

Jeonghan, Seungcheol and Jisoo who were all sitting on the couch, listening to Jihoon play his guitar scooted over, allowing you space in the middle. You curled up on the couch, your head resting on Jisoo’s tummy whilst your knees lay over Seungcheol’s thighs. Jeonghan who was sitting to Jisoo’s right gently ran his fingers through your hair.

You felt your eyelids getting heavier, with Jihoon’s sweet vocals filling the room. You barely caught the title of the song he was singing, something about a flower which was happily smiling?

His voice was getting distant.

 _“Like the sky is high, the winds are cold_  
_And the ocean is wide and blue_  
_I’m afraid that I’ll take you for granted_  
_Because I’m uneasy about that,_ _I feel like I’m acting like this_  
_Because I’m afraid I’ll lose you, I ask that you aren’t the same as me_

 _Because we’re together, I’m able to smile_  
_And because it’s you, I’m able to cry_  
_Like this, how could there be anything I can’t do_  
_This is our last_  
_Never ever say it_  
_I’ll stay by your side, so_

 _Even if something really were to happen to us_  
_We’ll always be together like we have been”_

You let your eyes close, the calming atmosphere pulling you to a deep slumber. Right as you felt yourself fall asleep, you felt Jisoo placing a gentle kiss on your cheek, gently whispering in your ear.

“Sweet dreams Baby.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is VERY short but I thought it was cute. I need to finally put you to bed coz there had been ten eventful chapters beforehand and you didn't get a wink of sleep. 
> 
> Sleep tight, recharge and get ready for what's coming up next ;)
> 
> Hope that you have sweet dreams y/n!
> 
> ___________________
> 
>  
> 
> Anyways thanks for reading! I'm sorry if this is too short and not as eventful but I hope you guys still enjoyed it.
> 
> I'll try to be more active in posting the next chapters but my finals are coming and I'm pANICKING!!!


	12. Please Don't

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why couldn't they just leave you alone?
> 
> It wasn't your fault.  
> You didn't do anything to cause this.
> 
> Why couldn't they understand that?

The school bell rang, marking your release from History class.

“Okay that's it for today. Don't forget to sign your consent forms for the learning journey. Remember! The essay is due next Tuesday.”

Mr. Jae’s loud voice was drowning in the murmurs that broke out as students began keeping their books.

You slowly started packing up. You smiled at the cute kittens printed all over your pen, Seokmin got that for you when he found out how obsessed you were with cats.

You happily stored your stationery away. You kept your stuff neatly in your bag before zipping it up.

You slung your bag over your shoulder. As some of your classmates started leaving the room, they were disrupted by an eager Lee Chan, who was blocking the exit.

“Yah! Y/N! I gotta rush off to collect my test paper back from Mr Jackson. Wait for me, yeah?”

You nodded your head and laughed as the students roughly shoved past him to get out of class.

“Great! See you later!” Chan chipped as he rushed off to the staffroom.

You shook your head, still amused with your friend's character when you suddenly felt your bag being yanked off.

You yelped in pain as a hand grabbed a fistful of your hair, pulling you back.

You were roughly shoved to the floor. You winced as you collided with the cold, hard ground.

You were terrified.

You cowardly looked up to the group towering over you.

The “leader” of the group had her arms crossed, eyes glaring down at you. You tried to stand up, and apologised for being in their way.

She scoffed at you, pushing you back down onto the floor.

“Gosh how pathetic could you get?” the girls behind her, laughed along.

Their cold eyes, staring down at you. They laughed at your pathetic self.

Their shrill voices ringing in your ears. You tried to cup your ears, to shut their voices out, but they only grew stronger and louder.

“Yah! Do you know what I heard this morning?” Nayeon stepped forward, bending down to grab your collar, pulling you up.

You held yourself up on your elbows. You tried to avoid her piercing glare. You shook your head in response.

“Well I was having a lovely morning today when I heard that MY Lee Seokmin gave you a sweet gift that rightfully belongs to me.” She threw you back to the ground.

The back of your head hitting the floor. You groaned in pain.

“Oh puh-lease I barely even touched you.”

You rubbed the back of your head, trying to soothe the throbbing pain.

“So where is it?”

The girls began ransacking your bag. Throwing your stuff out carelessly. Jungyeon took out your sketchbook and flipped through it. You tried to reach for it but Chaeyoung kicked you back down and placed her foot on your shoulder, pinning you to the ground.

She pressed down harder onto your shoulder, laughing as she watched you squirm helplessly under her.

Momo was happily rummaging through your pencil case, taking them out one by one and throwing them onto the wall. Your eye fell onto the kitty pen given by Seokmin, held in her hand.

She noticed the attention you had given to it.

“Hey guys I think I found it!” wiggling the pen in your face.

You tried to reach for it with your other hand but she smacked it away. Mina went over to join Chaeyoung, placing her foot on your other shoulder, pinning you down.

“Go on Momo! You're the captain of the baseball team for a reason.” Nayeon smirked.

The rest of the girl laughed excitedly as they anticipated Momo’s next move.

“P-please.. don't..” You begged.

Nayeon squatted down next to your head, leaning close to your ear.

“That's what you get for stealing MY man!”

“Him breaking up with you is not MY fault. I heard how horrible you treated him. You took advantage of him. He loved you and you treated him like trash.”

Nayeon slapped your face hard.

Momo took that as her cue and threw the pen onto the wall as though she was trying to make a home run.

Indeed her power was great and the simple gift shattered against the hard contact with the wall.

You cheek was still stinging when you felt a sharp pain in your ribs. Nayeon began kicking your side hard, screaming all sorts of vulgarities to you.

The rest of the girls joined in the fun of beating you up into a pulp, only to be disrupted by Jungyeon’s call.

“Hey girls! I think there's something in here that you guys would find VERY interesting.”

The girls crowded around the sketch pad held in her hands.

Chaeyoung and Sana held you up by your arms. Your entire body was throbbing in pain. You could feel the blood oozing off some of the wounds. The two girls dragged your weak body.

A loud gasp left the group of girls.

“OH-MY-GOD! I had no idea that little y/n here has a thing for- let's see what you called him in here… ‘Mr-Ultimate-Perfection’!” the group burst into a fit of laughter.

You hung your head low in shame. That sketch pad was a personal diary of yours where you doodled your deepest and darkest secrets.

Nayeon walked up to you, bending forward to level herself to talk directly to your face.

“Know your place CHILD. Guys like these don't go for immature kiddies like yourself.” Her words laced with venom as she spat them to you.

She held your sketch of him to your face. The drawing wasn't a hundred percent accurate but you had to admit that you were really proud of that one. The time you drew that was the moment you realised and came to terms with your strong feelings for him.

With ease, Nayeon tore the drawing in half before tearing it into smaller bits and pieces.

“Yah guys! Hurry up! Ms Nana is at the end of the corridor!” Dahyun alerted the girls before returning to her post, keeping a lookout for anyone passing by.

Nayeon threw the torn pieces of paper to your face before turning to leave. Chaeyoung and Sana released their grip on you, dropping you back onto the floor.

As the last of them left the room, you pulled your knees up to your chest. Your tears rolled down your cheeks as your body began trembling.

_And you thought all this was getting better._

You held your eyes shut. You bit your bottom lip hard to muffle the sound of your sobs. You were still afraid that anyone of them might come back and start beating you up again.

___________

You opened your eyes with those vivid images of the girls staring down at you. That growing fear churned your stomach intense cramps.

You turned to your side and reached for your phone. As your eyes adjusted to the blinding light that your screen emitted, you realised that it was only 2:57am. There was at least two more hours before your alarm was set to ring.

You rolled back to face the ceiling. You wiped off the beads of sweat that formed on your forehead. You tried to shut your eyes, only to see the image of the girls again. Your heart was beating fast. You took a deep breath before getting out of bed.

You headed for the kitchen in hopes that a glass of water could help you calm your nerves.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SOOOOO SORRYYYY IT TOOK ME SOOOO LONGGGG TO CONTINUE THISSSSS
> 
> I'm just had my exams. And in about a month's time I'll have my next exams
> 
> I'm starting to like TWICE.
> 
> So what do you think about this chapter? We still have yet to progress to day 3 #NaBa
> 
> Hahahahha I'm sorry!


End file.
